The Killer Jell-O
by The Killer Jell-o
Summary: This is the story of the Killer Jell-O, a Jigglypuff that roams the lands in search of justice, or is for justification? Slightly insane, this comes out in the form of a lone journey scorched with blood. Until one night that changes when he meets the Slenderman Snivy. Joined together as companions, not all is well, and adventures await their grim and grinning arrival.
1. Prologue

**A/N:** This prologue doesn't have much to do with the actual story, and was really more for fun! So please don't base the story on this, and continue on the first chapter! This is a long story, or at least I like to think so. So if you're looking for a short story you can read in two minutes you won't find it here. But if you're looking for a fanfic with an interesting plot line, great characters, that isn't like any others then this is the story for you! Reviews are not necessary, but always appreciated! And I guess I'm supposed to say that I don't actually own Pokemon or something like that..so: **DISCLAIMER: I DON'T ACTUALLY OWN POKEMON. **Enjoy reading!

* * *

**Prologue**

What you're about to witness is the tale of a certain Jigglypuff that you will soon become quite familiar with.

By the name "The Killer Jell-O" this Jigglypuff roams the lands in search of justice. Accompanying him is his knife, a family heirloom now belonging to him, and his microphone, spreading his sweet but deadly voice to all within range.

A smile always present on his face, wide and full, revealing the blood of his victims.

For it was a special kind of justice that he searched. A justice so wanted and endearing it could not be helped but go after his secondary dream. For his first dream, was for him only.

He wanted only a perfect world, rid of the weak and unworthy. Rid of the trainers that abused Pokémon so! And rid of the Pokémon that foolishly followed them and listened to their commands! They were not good enough for his mission to be fulfilled, and rest he not until after it was.

And so he left home on an adventure with nothing but good intentions, his mind a-stray with thoughts as always.

For as you will see, his mind was deep and full of questions, only to be answered by thinking and coming to.

And without sanity an adventure was to be made, blood marking wherever he went, for there was no other way to achieve his goals. And with utmost perfection he let history remake itself.

Remake itself by not killing but carving. Carving into the faces of all those who wouldn't listen to all of his song.

His song so dreaded, marking history as the sound that marked a soon death, feared by all.

And with a knife, microphone, and a dream, the protagonist but not hero set forth to a not so smooth journey of doing what he did best, making but one friend along the way.

XXX

The other non-hero of this story is not so known. Known only to those who were too late to realize it.

Slenderman Snivy, or Slendersnivy as some will come to know him, is unknown to all, whisking away lives in the darkness of the shadows, knowing no other way.

But as killers go, he was to be the most gentlemanly Pokémon on the scene.

For he only fought fair fights, that is, if he ever fought at all. For similarly to the Killer Jell-O, he had his own special way of doing things.

With only a disheartening one hundred percent rate of success.

Never leaving the forest of which he lived, he fed on the souls of the other Pokémon and the bright shining of the moon, so close yet so far.

But that is all that is known about him, for no one has been able to show him the way.

XXX

And with that their story begins.


	2. First Droplets

A/N: Hello there! If you're enjoying the story then you may also enjoy visiting our tumblr account, which you can get the link to from our profile. It doesn't contain too much now, but as the story is being written the illustrations are being published there for you guys to see! Feedback appreciated!

* * *

**First Droplets**

It was a dark night in the thick forest where the Killer Jell-O entered onto the scene. Dark, wispy clouds blocked out the stars that normally brightly lit the sky, and the moon served as the only source of light through the dense trees that were found in all directions. But if one looked closely, with their eyes squinting and searching for what they were looking for, they may just find a certain Snivy creeping along the leaf infested forest floor. Slenderman Snivy was taking his daily night stroll, wearing his best suit and hat as always. He even took his snazzy walking cane to complete the look. Seeing no potential children out of bed tonight, and ignoring the Pokémon that he knew were watching him. Knowing he would get to them later, Slenderman Snivy took to the trees to look at the forest floor below.

The Killer Jell-O, a notorious Jigglypuff, was bouncing gleefully along the road presented before him when he reached the forest's edge. Chuckling, his gruesome smile grew even bigger as he thought of all the victims he would encounter tonight. Wiping his feet against an uncaring plant as to not leave a trail of blood as he entered, the Killer Jell-O entered the forest, a skip in his step present as he strolled along to his next adventure.

Sitting uncomfortably on an older tree, the bark was painfully digging into his skin, scratching where his suit did not protect him. Slenderman Snivy began to disengage himself from the tree, fully prepared to hop down back into the scene when a medium-sized flock of Hoot-Hoot flew by. They were plainly using their foresight to find their way through the deep forest, the lights from their eyes guiding them, but making them easy targets at the same time. A simple choice, they were to be his next disappearance, and he began to smoothly hop down. But, as he made his way down, he spied another Pokémon walking along right below his feet.

The Killer Jell-O prowled through the dense greenery, waiting for a Pokémon to show itself, if they would even dare. He knew better than to give up, but had already made several justices in the night, and yet he still was eager to make many more. The Jigglypuff smiled in every direction, always on the edge, when he saw an oncoming light from the corner of his eyes. The Killer Jell-O, with his many years of experience, recognized it right away as that of a foresight attack, although it was unknown as to who it belonged. He knew it couldn't hurt him any, and happily skipped without care to where the light shone. Reaching the Hoot-Hoot's final landing-place in a small opening, he concealed himself in a bush near the opening. The Killer Jell-O focused only on his prey, unaware of the danger above.

Frowning at the unfamiliar face, Slenderman Snivy leaped down from the branch he stood on, hoping for a closer look. Slipping on camouflaged moss hanging limply on the branch below, he slickly caught himself and used vine whip to bring himself back up to branch, stepping a single step away from the moss. Looking closer by simply leaning, the Slendersnivy saw a tuft of pink that could belong only to a Jigglypuff, although he could not figure out quite why it was stained slightly red and brown, matted yet still in a perfect puff. Forgetting his previous intentions with these new inquiries, he stood up with surprise as he saw the Killer Jell-O jump hastily out of the bushes with a microphone and a bloody knife. He covered his ears with alarm as he heard a strangely beautiful voice, as if it belonged to someone he had cared for and known all his life. But that wasn't possible, he lacked the ability to care for anyone. Fondly knowing of what was going to happen if he didn't react quickly, Slenderman Snivy quickly climbed as high as he could, barely making it out of the songs reach as he drowsily climbed up the final branch to safety. The Hoot-Hoot, however, were not as lucky.

Gleaming in the sight of his now asleep prey, the Killer Jell-O let out the traditional puff, as the Hoot Hoot had rudely not listened to all of his song. Punishing them for their rudeness, the Killer Jell-O began carving patterns into their faces, blood dripping down the sides of his artwork. _They'll appreciate it if they live, _he thought to himself. Declaring to himself that this was to be his best murder today, the Killer Jell-O silently celebrated in the traditional manner when a sudden gust of wind blew him aways, the sudden force causing him to drop his knife. The Hoot-Hoot's leader and mother, Noctowl, had returned from her daily night flight, only to see the cruel death of her children upon return. Seething with immediate rage, she went upon her first instinct and sought revenge for the cruelties that had been done to the innocent. Her sweet precious children.

With a sigh, Slenderman Snivy looked up at the clouds, seeking any sort of guidance that could come from up above. Quickly concealing himself within the branches as he saw a small speck appear in the sky, getting bigger with every passing moment, he tried to calculate how close it would come to him. Seeing as he would be discovered and be pursued for a pointless battle, Slenderman Snivy swiftly returned to his original branch, looking down to see what he had missed during his short time in the sky. It seemed that the speck had been a Noctowl, who at the sight of her bloody children, attacked without much warning. She had already blown the balloon Pokémon away with a quick flap to the wings. Slenderman Snivy watched to see how it would play out, but with his keen eyesight knew that the Jigglypuff was now without a weapon. He recalled the Jigglypuff being in ownership of a knife, and took note of how it became lodged in a bush after the gust attack. Watching the Noctowl advance on the Jigglypuff, knowing her intent of kill, the Snivy let loose a razor leaf attack without thinking, cutting into the Noctowl's feathers in the heat of the moment. Unsure of where the attack originated from, the Noctowl stopped her attack in a brief confusion. The Killer Jell-O took this as a chance to regain his inherited property, and tried to pull his knife out of the shrubbery.

The Killer Jell-O tugged desperately at his weapon, Noctowl regaining sight of her target, resuming what she had started and was determined to finish. Taking one final tug before impact, the most important tug of all, the knife came free, causing the Killer Jell-O to come flying backwards. Noctowl, too late to fly out of the way, was hit by the flying Jigglypuff, and his knife sunk through her chest and came free as he spun through the air. Noctowl fell from the impact, landing hard on a jagged stump, left there to die slowly as they all did. Blowing himself up like the balloon Pokémon he was, the Killer Jell-O broke his own fall, letting loose a fearsome chuckle. Brushing himself off, the Killer Jell-O heard a rustle from the trees.

Using his snazzy walking cane as a means of de-elevation, Slenderman Snivy lowered himself onto the freshly finished murder scene. Coming eye to eye with the Killer Jell-O, Slenderman Snivy introduced himself to the killer, calling himself Slendersnivy for short. With a tip of his hat Slenderman Snivy, although not lifting it from his head, he invited the Killer Jell-O to join his party of one. Normally preferring to spend his time in the shadows, waiting patiently until the perfect moment to make his move, the Slendersnivy saw the Jigglypuff as a qualified partner, and a willing one. Why he desired the Jigglypuff to join him, he didn't know. Maybe it was the way his voice echoed through the forest, maybe it was because he would understand, but Slenderman Snivy chose the Killer Jell-O, and knew that even he didn't it would've happened anyway.

Pondering the Snivy's surprise invitation, the Killer Jell-O slowly nodded in a 'yes' fashion. He couldn't figure out why, but he seemed to trust this newly acquainted Pokémon, despite all his years of killing and carving every other Pokémon he had come in contact with. The other thing however, the Killer Jell-O thought to himself, was that which he would never admit to, not even to himself, but to the Snivy it was evident. The Killer Jell-O, a renowned killer-although not well known, had been much too many close calls lately. Still known by only few, as few victims had ever escaped to tell their story, those few were too many. Mistakes were being made as he became more and more confident, and this Snivy, would help him to watch himself. To succeed in his profession. Yes, it was all clear to the Killer Jell-O now. Him and Slenderman Snivy were meant to be partners.

And with that, the freshly formed team headed out into the night, ready for anything, but only expecting blood.


	3. Withering Songs

**Withering Songs**

By the brink of dawn the newly made team reached the edge of the forest. It had been a good night, with many kills achieved and a rightful river of blood carrying them to their next destination. A wanderer, the Killer Jell-O had no particular place in mind, but with his new pupil/friend at hand, took the risk of going out in open daylight. As goes with traveling by night, they slept by day. And finding a safe place to sleep was no easy task, especially for a wanted criminal and his slender companion of the night. Beyond the forest lay a town, filled with people and trainers, the worst enemy for any Pokémon not intending to ever be caught and enslaved. True, Pokémon were being created to fight, but it was never said that they wanted to. The town that laid beyond the forest was quite quaint at first look, but upon further notice it was full of families and cheer. Not people that would recognize the great doings of the Killer Jell-O! Because if you weren't strong enough to fend his off, then you weren't good enough to live. It could even be considered a much more efficient process of natural selection, so to speak. Surrounding the village were mountains, standing tall and proud, mocking the Killer Jell-O as if to say, "There's no way but forward". And with that the Killer Jell-O and Slender Snivy took their first steps towards the town.

Two young trainers, fresh from their night camping, entered the woods as they followed the trail to their next destination, whatever that may be. Walking steadily along the trail, they began to notice odd corruptions that they hadn't witnessed before in their innocent lives. Tracks of blood were to be seen here and there, being lost in the bushes and found again later on, fresher than before. Then they began to see the bodies. The corpses of the still warm Pokémon that were prey from not long before. They each wondered what horrible poacher could have done this monstrosity, but failed to think of anyone. Not even the horribly clueless villains they frequently battled would've done this. They were after money not cruelty. But that was not the end. What struck them the most, as the most terrible was the way they died. Eyes closed they were asleep, as most are during the night. But this sleep almost wasn't natural, and the victims were not well rested. It was as if they fell asleep at the lullaby of a monster, not singing but infiltrating their ears with the screams of a thousand banshee, leaving them deaf and vulnerable. The most striking feature, the apparent signature of this horrendous villain, was the carvings. The facial carvings bestowed on the faces of the prey, each one different, each one painful, each one deadly. It was as the carvings were formed with such gusto, as if they were a mentor, teaching their pupil the ways of their craft. The young trainers were in despair. Who could've done this they pondered yet again? With this question in their sweet, innocent minds, they continued through the forest along the path, blood being not spilled but tracked.

Coming closer and closer to the town with every step, Slendersnivy resented the sunlight, using his fan of leaves to shade him from it's eternal brightness. Being not his kills the previous night, the bodies could not be disappeared, and he couldn't help but wonder what would happen to them. Continuing forward after his acquaintance, the Snivy called out to the Killer Jell-O, who had gone ahead from the habit of going alone. Using his walking cane to keep balance, Slenderman Snivy almost tumbled over from the exhaustion of the sun. The sun was new to him, as in the forest of which he lived it hardly made it past the thick leaves. Not to mention his lack of "action". Devouring the souls of the Pokémon for energy, they disappeared soon after, never to be seen again. Without that energy he was not nearly as slender as he would usually appear, and his leaves began to wither.

Seeing his grassy partner long behind him, the Killer Jell-O waited for him to catch up, taking a look around the mountainous terrain for any place to rest. Someplace that wasn't rocky and barren, someplace to yield the sun. No trees in sight, if you looked far enough, and close enough, there was a small cavern. Nice and cool, the two Pokémon would be able to rest for the day until night was to come again. And then again would they be back, back to do what they do best. Giving an accidentally loud cry, the Killer Jell-O urged Slenderman Snivy to come join him faster, when he saw his tail. The leaves were turning brown, opposed to the lush green it had been once before. Quickly covering his mouth from his outburst, as he didn't want to be noticed, he turned to making small, quick motions with his knife to come join him, that something important was happening. Seeing him struggle along, the Killer Jell-O, not wanting to lose what was his only friend, the only one he was ever destined to have, he skilfully stuff his knife beneath his curl, and went to carry Slendersnivy to where they were to rest.

Nearly fainted from his exhaustion, he felt a sudden upward force as he fell down in agony. _Am I dead?_ He thought. Was he being lifted to a better place, wait, no. Pokémon like him, they don't get to go to a better place. But that didn't matter. Suddenly he couldn't feel the ground anymore. After generations of darkness that lead him to use his sense of touch, hearing and scent to guide himself through the moonlight feasting woodlands, he exposed his eyes from beneath his hat to get an understanding of the situation. The Killer Jell-O? What was he doing with him, carrying him like that. Surely he would've thought that a small Pokémon like him, the same size as himself even, could be able to carry him for a distance. It was almost like he had a supernatural strength, harnessed elsewhere, but how, that was a mystery. Leading his thoughts away of the how, his thoughts quested about his consciousness to the why. And then he saw it. Hidden beneath a similarly colored rock, was an opening, to a cave it could be presumed. Letting out a small "sni" of relief, he rested his body, and wished that he was like other grass types, absorbing sunlight instead of that of the moon.

The two trainers, scared from the horrifying images that had been imprinted upon them, exited the forest. Looking around, they took notice of the rocky landscaping, a town right on the trail, and to their left..what? What *is* that? Quite a bit past midday, they could see something in the distance, a "blob" if you will. It was carrying something..green? Yes, it was green they decided. Their Pokémon were tired from the battle they experienced in the forest, relieved that not all the wild inhabitants had been slaughtered. Worried more about their Pokémon rather then the mystery before them, they continued on to the next town, with plans to return after they had finished their business.

Not too long later, after reaching the cave's entrance, the Killer Jell-O let Slendersnivy get back on his feet, forgetting to be gentle of course. Hitting the rock hard floor, Slendersnivy embraced the darkness like an old friend, concealing his joy as always. Removing his trusty carving knife, the Killer Jell-O jabbed it into the wall, causing debris to fall to the floor. Easily removing it, the strength not yet worn out, more debris fell away, revealing a strange stone. Blue in color with a mysterious aura, the Killer Jell-O pocketed the loot, thinking of some way to possibly use it. All he could think to do was throw it, maybe as a possible distraction later on or so. And then again..he had no place to keep it. Dropping it on the ground, it clanked as the Killer Jell-O took of into the cave, Slendersnivy quietly following him.

Making no sound at all as the Killer Jell-O pit patted through the tunnel, he seemed oddly unaware of his presence, which wasn't odd at all. The pitter-patter of the Killer Jell-O's feet were like a soothing melody to anybody with his degree of slenderness, which was only him. When it was disrupted by a loud clash. Like a boulder being dropped, but quieter, and softer. Again it came..and again..and again. Hurrying his pace as to come as close as he could without disrupting the Killer Jell-O's focus, the Slender Snivy spied a large, strange rock. Taking notice of all details, he spied upon the "Pokemon" with wonder. Or at least he thought it was a Pokémon. It had eyes, a mouth, and strangely enough, two arms with hands to complete the pair, jutting out from the side of its body. No feet to be seen, the strange creature bounced along the cave, causing the Slender Snivy to question the thought of a cave in. Over its loud bangs he thought he heard a "Geo" come from its mouth. A Geo?, he thought. It seemed like a silly name, but as he began to get lost in thought, as he often did, the Killer Jell-O began to sing. The noise bouncing along the walls, at this rate, everyone in the cave would be asleep. His last thoughts, Slenderman Snivy fell to the floor drowsy, a long sleep awaiting him.

The Killer Jell-O let out a fearsome burst of laughter. Enjoying his time alone in the cave, he enjoyed doing his business his way. Jabbing his knife into the Geodude, a rock hard foe fought several times before, he remembered the old days. Which was everyday prior this day in fact, before he joined in alliance with the Slendersnivy. A worthy ally, the Jigglypuff didn't regret it, but found it more difficult than when he was alone; when he could use his song.


	4. False Verdict

**False Verdict**

His business done, nightfall had arrived as the Killer Jell-O returned to where he had left the Slenderman Snivy. Not to his surprise, the Slenderman was gone. Obviously he had his own business to attend to, a slenderman was a heavy burden to carry. Besides, Slenderman Snivy deserved to go and refresh on his energy. Eating a few souls would do him good. The process by which it happened though, that was what the Killer Jell-O found to be the most interesting of all. It was a shame he had only demonstrated it to him once.

Using the shadows as a means of transport, Slenderman Snivy would slide through the night. A mere whisper in the wind, the Slendersnivy suddenly appeared in doorways, only to be seen for a mere second, as such a way as lightning only appears for a split second before it is gone, causing no harm. No, that was only for spooks. The real victims were those who dared to walk the forest at night, those who let their presence be beheld by the eyes of the Slendersnivy. Only the fools were the victims. A soothing aura emanates from his body, the fool knowing of him being there, but unable to sense the danger. It would be then that Slenderman Snivy would make himself noticeable, slipping out from the shadows as if it were a door and he was simply taking a step outside. As quiet as the lack of sound itself, the victim would glow green. As green as the face that beheld Snivy's gruesome smile. Taking him with walking cane, the Slendersnivy used the hook to put the victim closer, slowly as he knew there was no escape. And as the fool who dared walk out into the night began to scream, it would quickly fade away as the life force was sucked out of them. And just before they were done for, done before their spirit would never rest in peace, he would lift up his hat. He would reveal his eyes, his unspeakable eyes, where the victim would see their fate, and what would've happened if they hadn't been sentenced to it. And from this new found sense of justice, they would give their all to break free, but it would be too late.

Their pokemon renewed and refreshed, the two stray trainers went once again on their way. The moon serving as their guide, they made headway to where they believed they had seen the cave before. As it came in sight they saw a pink blob figure before it, marking the midpoint from their location to the cave. They figured it must have been the one from before, and began to make their way to it, traveling along the wall so that the creature couldn't see them coming. As they came closer they were able to recognize it as a Jigglypuff, or at least that's what they thought it was. The Jigglypuff looked torn to their innocent eyes. It was as if it one, no it indeed was, one of the victims from the poacher before. The one who had done injustice to the poor pokemon, killing them in their sickened way and leaving them there as an invaluable trophy. As they approached closer and closer to the Killer Jell-O, too lost in thought about the previous night's events, they began to notice some details, speaking in whispered snatches to discuss what could be going on. Questions arose, with answers that left the Jigglypuff everything but guilty.

"Why is there blood in its teeth, are Jigglypuffs carnivorous do ya think?"

-"No, of course not, it's just got some poffins in its teeth that's all, I bet someone filled them with jelly"

"Is that a microphone, where did it get it? Don't those need to be plugged in?"

-"Of course not, nowadays everything's wireless, it probably just wants to show off its voice, I hope it'll sing us a song, erm..maybe not."

"And what of that other thing in it's hand..erm, paw?! What even is that, it looks like it has some jelly on it too."

-"Ugh, you really can't tell? It's a knife, duh. This Jigglypuff *OBVIOUSLY* has impeccable manners, and cut its poffin into bite size pieces before eating it."

"Hmm, maybe we should try asking it!"

-"...that might not be such a good idea..look how deranged it looks! I bet it has the pokerus, and I don't want any of *MY* pokemon catching it!"

Hearing whispers from the corner of it's ear, the Killer Jell-O went back to reality, and turned to the direction of the sounds beating through his eardrums. Oh no. Nonononononono. This, this wasn't supposed to happen. Trainers? Trainers. Yes, he knew of them, and was a very proud pokemon in saying that he had never been caught inside a pokeball. Never been trained. Free to live his life as he pleased, leaving the marks of victories where they had happened, never looking back. It was inevitable he thought to himself, and prepared himself for battle, although not a fair one of course. It would hardly be a battle at all. A few chords of his song, a knife in hand. The battle was practically already won. Prepared from mind to body, the Jigglypuff walked forward, unaware of what the future was to behold.

A sinister movement in their eyes, the two trainers looked to the side only to notice the strange Jigglypuff coming towards them. Settling at their feet and letting loose a huge "JIGGLY!", the Killer Jell-O called out for a fight. Looking at each other with a quick nod of approval, the male of the team brought out his called out his Lombre, the female staying back to examine the situation. With the battle a fair one-on-one, the Killer Jell-O raised his microphone to his mouth and let loose his song. Painful to the ears, the song was still soothing, and eyes began to droop, all going as planned.

Seeing no escape from his treacherous song, the Killer Jell-O let go of the microphone mid song, leaving an extra hand to do the job. Walking without caution to the Lombre, the "sombrero" being filled with the hard, mountainous, dirt, the Jigglypuff raised his knife, bringing it to the Lombre's face. And just before the knife was to make the undisputed impact, Lombre, still slightly awake but immensely drowsy, let out a huge uproar, jolting everyone awake. The noise so loud and abrupt, the Killer Jell-O flew backwards, landing harshly on the ground. Screeching out in anger, the Killer Jell-O charged at the Lombre with his knife pointing to the eyes, when he quickly and timely used a thief attack, stealing the precious knife from beneath his grasp. Consumed with overwhelming rage at having his precious family heirloom stolen from him, he let loose a ghastly scream, or more specifically, a rage filled hyper voice. The horrifying scream echoing off the mountainous terrain, the trainers and Lombre were hit from every side, falling down with their ears ringing. Continuing his attack combo, the Killer Jell-O slapped the Lombre ferociously, knocking the knife out of his "hand" and stabbing him several times before he was content.

After being suddenly jolted awake, the trainers watched with awe as Lombre fought for himself, counterattacking the Jigglypuff's every move. And then they were on the ground again..what was happening? It was as if their ears were being penetrated by demons and only the holiest water of the purest spring could save them, but the spring was contaminated by Grimer, bringing poison on everything they touch as the hell hounds chased them away. And with what was to be one final look, he opened his eyes to see his Lombre, losing blood, a monocle carved on to his face with several stab marking on his chest. His ears still in pain, he lifted his grass from the soft grass, and heard the full glory of the voice of the Killer Jell-O. Taking all that was pure about his body and draining it away into a puddle. And with one final movement before he would collapse, he lifted up Lombre's pokeball.


	5. Innocent Vengeance

**Innocent Vengeance**

Realizing what was about to happen, the Killer Jell-O refused to let his victim get away, pulling out the strange, crystalline rock, he threw it as the Lombre as a last stand. But all was not as expected. What was the Lombre doing? Glowing..white? And getting bigger. Backing up, the Killer Jell-O grabbed his things and prepared to make a run for it.

The sounds ceasing to bounce off the walls and into their eardrums, the two trainers opened their eyes just in time to see their beloved partner Lombre evolve. Energy flowing through his body, stone healed Lombre's, no, Ludicolo's wounds as the process quickly finished, leaving the Killer Jell-O in the wake of a larger, much more determined foe. Knowing that this was his last chance, Ludicolo quickly and swiftly stood to master's protection, issuing a mega drain attack to the Killer Jell-O, stopping him in his tracks.

The ruckus from afar awakening his vast sleep, an uproar's echo awoke the Slenderman Snivy from his distance slumber. Gathering himself together, he put his hat back where it belonged and strolled back to the beginning of the cave. The Killer Jell-O amiss, Slendersnivy took to his cane and prepared himself for the bright light of outside. That is, if there was any. Unaware of how long he had been asleep, he had come out just in time to see a bright, white gleam in the distance. The light quickly fading away, all that was left was something bigger. And evolution could be assumed. Watching with awe as the nutrients were skillfully drained he turned his head to the slightest degree to see who they were pursuing. Eyes wide open with shock, the Slendersnivy took on the role of the savior, but only saving the life of our villain.

Weakened greatly from the attack, the Killer Jell-O refused to swallow his pride down his blood stained throat and gave a hearty cackle. Smiley as grimly as he could conjure, the Killer Jell-O moved to a different tactic, the one used in his early years, before the blood ruined his ability to sing. Using his song not as a lullaby but as an attack, the musical notes of his fury swam through Ludicolo's ears, blistering him with agony. His ears swelling up, they swelling blocked any more sound from reaching into his ears, allowing him to make his counterattack. Letting loose the powers of nature the Killer Jell-O was drastically damaged by the pounding of boulders against his body. Blowing himself up the Killer Jell-O used the near last amount of his energy to shake it off, and lunged with his knife.  
Failing to use thief as he did before, the Ludicolo began to re-experience his pain from his pre-evolution period. Blood slowly dripping from his sombrero, he shot water at the Killer Jell-O blowing him away into another presence, a terrifying presence.

Finally reaching the battle arena, Slendersnivy was greeted by being run into by his cohort. Realizing instantly the Killer Jell-O did not have the vitality to fight any longer, Slenderman Snivy stepped in his place, instigating the turning point. Nonchalantly walking up the to bleeding Ludicolo, the Slenderman touched his wound, strangely causing it to close up and heal itself. Letting the Ludicolo get back up on its feet, it was now a fair fight.

Allowing the Ludicolo to have the first move, Slendersnivy dared him to even try. For in reality, the fight would be nothing but fair. Not with someone as Slender as this Snivy, with more battle experience than any Snivy, or any Pokémon that it, could ever imagine. Facing facts, feeding off souls is only for those who can handle it, and this Snivy very much could. The Ludicolo, taunted into attacking, was blinded by his own rage to attack correctly, disobeying his master's orders, they were just words to him now. Stepping aside with a sigh, it was clear to Snivy that this battle was going to be quite easy, and his colleague had merely used more violent tactics, the Pokémon fighting with the fires within them. And so Snivy fought his way, and called upon a tornado of leaves to surround and lift up the red-eyed Ludicolo. Unable to attack, the flurry of tornadoes quickly became a storm, Slenderman Snivy merely chuckling as he stood at the foot of his handiwork.

Letting the storm drop, the Ludicolo fell down to the mountainous terrain, its trainers running to it, and the Killer Jell-O awakening. His work done, Slendersnivy returned to the Killer Jell-O, offering no help as he got back on his feet. The trainers returned their weary Pokémon back to the safety of its precious poke ball. Their innocence whipped away by the storm, they released all of their Pokémon from their poke balls, seeking revenge for their friend and justice for the forest.

Yelling the most powerful attacks of their Pokémon at once, they demanded that the Killer Jell-O and his friend be destroyed. But that was not to be. One cannot destroy the Killer Jell-O by hate and bitterness. They are only the fuel that compels him, compels him to take away the lives of those who defy him. Who don't appreciate what he does. Because if you cannot handle him with love, love for who he is, then you too will be terminated. And with the melody of Pandora's music box, containing the song of all the evils of the world, the Killer Jell-O released them on to the souls who dare to take him down. And falling asleep one by one, the attackers fell to his feet. And wielding his knife he carved his best faces of all. But his favorite face, the face that was carved the best, was not of his doing. As Slenderman Snivy had taken to him, and in the tradition of the Jigglypuffs, carved on the trainers. Their sleek red blood dripping to the rocks below, the cut was deep, but the gushing only added to the masterpiece. And the Killer Jell-O was proud of the Slendersnivy, and together they left the bodies there as temporary trophies for all to admire. To admire until the bodies were taken away. And walking off the Killer Jell-O and Slenderman Snivy forgot one of the most important rules of murder: Don't take your eyes off the body.


	6. Cobblestone Treasure

**Cobblestone Treasure**

Pokémon prowling through the night, the Killer Jell-O and Slenderman Snivy made their way through the sleeping town. Humming as he went the Jigglypuff strutted along the dead center of the path, a small skip in his step as the glory days returned to his grasp. The Slendersnivy, however, walked firmly and without emotion, no shame to hide but nothing to be proud of either. He was full for the night, such as the moon, and continued forward as his walking cane made small pitter patter noises on the cobblestone. Hat secured, he directed his head from the ground to the Killer Jell-O, watching him bounce on his merry way. It made him wish that he could be happy; to be able to feel emotion such as all the other Pokémon could, but alas, any attempt would be futile. And so, without so much as a "face" to furrow in frustration, he turned back to the ground and studied all of its nooks and crannies, hiding untold secrets no one could ever understand. Calling him forth from a few paces ahead, Slender Snivy sped up to unite with his accomplice, leaving his earlier thoughts behind.

The village of which they were wandering about was small but full, the type of place that makes one wonder what they're hiding, and go only dangerous adventures to find out. There were no large buildings, all houses were cots, and seemed to only fit the elderly. The only building that was considerably sturdy were the government-owned Pokémon centers, housing sick Pokémon and homeless trainers. It's red roof was obvious, and contrasted the brown of the other structures. It was almost a pity how easily the people were reaped of life. It was a pity that they would've died a later anyway, no life within resident faces; only the pale tone of misery and a full life poorly lived. There were no cars, no means of transportation, no escape for the humans. It was eery the way the ghost town sat, entered from a forest or cave and surrounded by mountains other wise. There was only one trail that made a safe exit out-of-town, but was heavily guarded, and anyone who dared to pass would be attacked instantly by the police Growlithe without mercy. The windows of small shops hadn't been cleaned, and were murky with filth. There was something strange indeed, but that was to no worry for the Killer Jell-O, what was he to care about some ghost town anyway? None was the answer. The dark alleyways full of trash and starving Meowth were of no worry to him; to him they were only victims, and they couldn't defeat him then they didn't deserve to live anyway.

That thought streamed about his consciousness for a moment. There was no doubt that the fact was absolutely true, but what of that weird Pokémon he had battled earlier? He had evolved and become good enough to take him downhad been killed, but in the end he had died anyway..or had he? It dawned on the Killer Jell-O that it was put safely back into its poke ball, and hadn't suffered like the others. So may he rest in peace in his poke ball!? He wasn't dead but trapped, and for the Killer Jell-O that was good enough. He had indeed obeyed his policy, and let loose a small chuckle as he knew the Ludicolo would be forever trapped anyway, given forever to weep and wish that he perished like the rest.

The place was a ghost land, not abandoned but it gave off that eery feeling that makes you shiver feverishly. The two Pokémon walked in through the automatic doors of the Pokémon center, the cool air conditioning blowing them back a bit as they wandered in. Looting items laying about the floor the Killer Jell-O felt fully refreshed, not needing to share with his partner. Their in-depth exploration not near done, it became question about how this town was a repellant before. Where as now it only lured them in further into its grasp. It was not so full of trainers as was expected, no snotty children running around with their new pokemon, having them feel pain for the fun of it. Not at all, instead it was barren, filled with the old and ugly, as if their job here wasn't necessary. They would all die anyway, what was the point? Back on the main path, as there were no roads present, a slight wind began to form, and bird Pokémon could be seen flying wherever it wasn't. The harsh breeze gradually became a visible whirlwind, flowing through the bends on the town and cracks of the stone. Shaping itself their squinted eyes could see nothing but a horrid smile, laughing in their faces and then fading away. It said nothing, but traces of its presence were present. Turning to each other in disbelief, Slenderman Snivy continued on his way while the Killer Jell-O pondered what had happened, his thoughts starting to become a problem. Hurrying along as he realized his comrade was leaving him behind for once and scurried to get behind him.

Soon forgetting their fateful encounter with the wind that wasn't wind at all, they tried to find shelter from the sun as the sun rose. The cobblestone sparkling in the sunlight, the loud thumps of young human feet and crackling canes marched across the perfectly rounded rocks. Obscuring themselves behind that of trash cans and that which nobody wants to be near, they looked from the feet and legs at their eye level to the faces and necks above. There were young bodies but old souls, filled with grief and misery from tragic losses. Seemingly to any eye, the losses were of life of others, none would suspect that the loss would be of their own life, left to live as walking shells of their former selves. They spoke with dry voices that sounded as if they hadn't been used in years. Listening to the Killer Jell-O's song would've been more pleasant. They spoke of things that seemed almost per-programmed, discussing such as the weather and recent news from newspapers published years ago. Watching the residents of the village the twosome came out from the shadows, sensing that it was safe to come out in the open, so that they may find a better place to rest for the day. When the people's eyes laid upon the two Pokémon, they scrambled in fear, huddling together as they scurried to find where they could be safe.

Easily walking through the paths made out, the Killer Jell-O and Slenderman Snivy strolled through the small town hurriedly, making ruckus everywhere they went. They didn't understand why the townsfolk feared them so, nobody had before, not until it was too late that is. The attention brought upon them was troubling but harmless, and the sun was beginning to hurt Slendersnivy. Making way to a group of shrubs that would conceal them for the day, the two Pokémon laid down to rest.


	7. Imminent Dreams

**Imminent Dreams**

Tumbling into the mysterious shrubs, it dawned on them that it had not been there but a little while before, when they were getting a feel of the town that night. Too tired to ponder this any further, they waddled into the cascading opening in the bushes middle and fell to sleep on the hidden wooden ground. Of course most people would realize when they were sitting on the secret entrance hidden inside a bush, but not these two Pokémon. Cleverly covered by a patch of dirt and torn up grass, it would never be noticed with the naked eye. And so despite being fully healed by the Pokémon center's tools the previous night, exhaustion had overtaken them and was causing them to drift to sleep right above the next chapter of their destiny.

Waking up at the brink of sunset the same day, the Killer Jell-O woke up frantically from a nightmare that seemed forced upon him. As if his dream wasn't his, and he was experiencing the future of another, as dreams are the key to understanding the unknown. His face hot and his expression frozen into his skull, the Killer Jell-O could do nothing but settle down, and give himself a moment to breathe. And that was when he noticed his knife was missing. In fact, the only thing left was absence and void. The Slendersnivy was gone as well. Assuming the only possible solution, he blew himself up like a balloon as he concluded that his comrade had taken his belongings and made a run for it. Blowing the bush apart with his fury, he lashed his wrath on anything nearby.

Things broken at every corner, there was no mercy as the Killer Jell-O marched through the path with his one man army, blaring song and baring teeth at anyone who dared to come to his presence. Chewing on both the spilled produce and torn flesh, the Killer Jell-O filled his small body with hate and heartbreak. His only acquaintance, no, his only friend, had abandoned him and taken the spoils. But there was nothing he could do, nothing but reason and fight with himself until he had tumbled back to the scene of the crime. There was no trace of anything left. Ol' Slendy had always been cunning and sneaky, but he never thought that it would've been against him. Looking to where his precious belongings had been taken from him, he pounded the ground with jolting ferocity the ground broke from below him. Falling steeply onto a pipe's bottom half that acted as a slide of sorts, the Killer Jell-O faced his next adventure alone.

Upon reaching the bottom of the ex-secret hideaway of the Rockets, banished years ago by heroes and then left to be nothing but a rumor. The only remembrance of them was in the history books, and the occasional attempt to bring back the leader, always in vain and foiled by a champion to be. Looking around him the scenery was gray. No dis-wired traps and faulty paneling could be seen from any direction. Or the one direction, and the Killer Jell-O took his first steps forward. Abandoned Pokémon were found here and there, flourishing after the previous dweller's defeat. The population took a step receding as the Killer Jell-O began to encounter each one. Not every one, but enough for the Killer Jell-O to exhaust himself from his phase of anger. Resting himself against a cobwebbed Persian statue, the Killer Jell-O closed his eyes and breathed heavily. But as he closed his eyes not all was well. He began to have nightmares without falling asleep. He saw his own demise, a forethought impossible task, and found himself unable to open his eyes to free himself from the state of mind. The images running across his eyes were not his, and were composed of all his deepest fears. Letting loose attacks to echo off the walls, he drained his vitality into fainting himself to escape.

The forced imagery drained from his body, the Killer Jell-O knocked himself into a natural sleep, faring only but a little better. Rather than just seeing what was to come, if it was to come, he was able to interact with his surroundings; even if he didn't know they weren't real. Similar to the night before, he woke up feverishly to a nightmare, and woke up suddenly to find his knife gone. And then his memory returned. Sighing the deepest of all sighs ever sighed, the Killer Jell-O looked down to the floor, so far away to experience a ballad of shame and self-criticizing. But the floor was not seemingly, it was so. And looking upwards to his surroundings the Killer Jell-O found that he had been moved while he was asleep, and was restrained by escape ropes to keep him from getting away.

Sweeping behind him, in front of him, and through him were the laughing ghosts of mockery. Or at least most of them were in good cheer. Abandoned pokedolls were present all around, and it seemed as if the stairs to the underworld were the main stage. Banette frolicked with their old bodies, and the Dusclops stomped about beside them. Sinister Gengar were found mostly as shadows, and all around their pre-evolutions were making headway to whichever destination was next. The Misdreavus and Mismagius chuckled to one another, and if they could they surely would've pointed at the Killer Jell-O. All the ghosts acted as one, and in a strange and sick sense were a "big happy family". They got along well in fear that if they didn't they would destroy each other into oblivion.

But to the Killer Jell-O, that was only the beginning. Much more was to be taken in by his wide open eyes, absorbing the dark colors of the residents and the gore of the scenery. The scenery was his everyday life. The room was filled with lifeless bodies, both Pokémon and human. They were plentiful and fresh, as if brought here by the stream of ghost that came in and out of the room, and in fact, that was to be. Some he even recognized, their carved into faces the familiar trademark of his doing. But even so, it explain why he was brought here. There were plenty of other pokemon taking a living in the old hideaway, so why him? That was his only question, for now. He would've expected more Yamask than what there was because of the heaps of bodies, but it was supposed that their spirits had moved on, guided by the Duskull into the afterlife with glee.

The Killer Jell-O took all of this in without thought. This was only normal, and if there were bodies of past victims, then who cares? History always repeats itself anyway. He was only the fool that had fallen asleep to find his friend gone and his belongings gone with him. And in his madness he hadn't stayed true to himself. His job wasn't to kill as most would assume. The Killer Jell-O sought to make right in the world. Right by ridding the world of the weak, so that a new, strong era would commence! And no trainers would exist, they would no longer be able to harm their Pokémon by forcing them to fight. Being able to fight didn't mean they want to. But those accursed poke balls made them, causing them to make fake bondage and unreal trust. Only the strong willed were able to resist, and they would never be hurt by the cursed intentions of the trainers that confined them and contained their true ability within a plastic ball. Refocusing himself to the rope that confined HIM, he struggled to free himself, rocking the board he leaned against. And even with his strength put to the test, it failed. And little did he know Slenderman Snivy was tied silently to the other side.


	8. Ghostly Havens

**A/N: To avoid confusion this chapter is "going back in time", back to the day where the Killer Jell-O woke up to find everything missing.**

XXX

**Ghostly Havens**

Using his tail to block the rays that peeped in through their hiding place, Slenderman Snivy looked around the cavern the bushes made. It was almost too canny the way it was a perfect entrance. Strike that, it was too canny. Now filled with alarm, Slenderman Snivy looked at the Killer Jell-O, who he found to be fast asleep, his knife and microphone at his side, moving slightly from his slow breathing. Letting the Jigglypuff's carefree sleep act as a reassurance, Slenderman Snivy let his leafy tail back to the ground and stood up. He began to wonder about the strange wind from before. He hoped it wouldn't become a reoccurring theme, anything having to do with flight and wind was a danger to grass types. But of course one could not forget the face that the wind made. Not even flying type Pokémon had that sort of control to the airs of which they flew. Deciding that he wasn't as tired as he thought he was, he grabbed his walking cane and left the Killer Jell-O to rest.

The day seemed to have passed almost too quickly, and judging from the deep sleep of the Killer Jell-O he would be asleep for all the night as well. The sun was setting and people were returning to their homes, no longer to be frantic at the sight of a Pokémon. And with that set, Slendersnivy was able the prowl the night with ease, undisturbed by fearful auras. Unlike the night before, walking side-by-side with the Killer Jell-O, Slenderman Snivy was free to do his own thing, and rather than playing it "safe", he sneaked into the houses of the townsfolk, and refreshed himself by taking the souls of those who were light sleepers or even stayed up late. Or at least he would've. But their souls were already gone, leaving them to be empty shells of their former selves.

This greatly disturbed Slenderman Snivy, and angered him a tad too. Who dared to take souls before him?! That was his job, and his feeding! But unlike with the Pokémon of the forest, they lived on. They continued their daily lives without feeling, unable to touch emotion as they had before. Instead they were like robots. And that was only a small clue to the mystery. How they stole the souls from the body would be another, but to find that out would mean confronting the one who took them, and in itself was no small task. And so Slendersnivy disregarded the thought and went on to the next place. Entering every single home only to find that most of the population was without souls. In a sense, they were the walking dead. Even old toys and dolls seemed to have dead eyes. But to a reasonable Pokémon like Slendersnivy, that could be nothing but an illusion, or could it? He hadn't heard much folklore about ghosts before, but they quickly became a very real possibility.

The time dials reaching six o' clock a.m., the Slenderman Snivy slowly brought himself back to where his partner was likely still asleep, unable to stay supernaturally awake as he. But as he reached the end of the cobblestone, something shone for a moment in the first glimpse of the sun. In too much of a hurry to notice it before, Slenderman Snivy picked up the shining band. Lowering his range of sight to what it held he saw a strange piece of paper with weird markings, a repelling sensation coming over him as he held it in his grasp. The urge to get away from it was so strong that he backed away after a moment, but from holding it he felt he knew what the strange tag was. But whoever had owned the strange tag didn't own it now, so grasping the shiny band Slenderman Snivy quickly hid it from view, before resisting the repelling made him sick.

Orange and bright, the sun was slowly making its way over the horizon, marking the passage of time. Slenderman Snivy broke through the branches of their hiding place to find the Killer Jell-O tossing and turning in his sleep. Any normal viewer would have seen this as any normal nightmare, brought upon by a dream gone bad. But Slendersnivy was a night creature and knew better than that. To him it was obvious, and anyone who didn't realize it would be seen as an utter fool from his standing. The Killer Jell-O was under a "nightmare" attack. Looking around frantically for the source, none could be seen but the attack was sure. Grabbing quickly on the Killer Jell-O's knife, he threw it up in the air as to penetrate the attacker. Or in this case attackers. A disruption in the air current was made, and the knife revealed the presence of several Haunter and Ghastly, led by their leader Gengar, as it was common that the highest in an evolutionary family would lead a gang of its previous evolutions. The knife went right through their gaseous exterior, and came back down with a thud, breaking through the floor; creating a small hole.

Despite the ruckus being made it was the quiet sort, not enough to awake the Killer Jell-O but enough to influence his nightmares, still being forced upon him by Gengar's minions. As the Killer Jell-O toss in turned in eternal nightmares Slenderman Snivy shot out vines from his body, whipping back any trespassers. But in truth, they were the trespassers, sleeping on ghost territory and paying dearly for it. But that was unknown to Slendersnivy and so he fought, sending the ghosts backwards in a flurry of leaves. And pulling in Gengar with his vines, he prepared to take his soul for his own as done with so many other Pokémon. But as he tried he realized he couldn't, ghost Pokémon may be a type of Pokémon, but being ghosts meant they weren't alive, and so it couldn't be done. Angered by his attempts, the ghost gang surrounded Slenderman Snivy and took him for their own. Slenderman Snivy, unable to break free, reached for the Killer Jell-O to wake him up. But alas, he was only able to reach his dear microphone, bringing it down with him.

The battle lost, Slendersnivy let the ghosts carry him forward through the tiled floors and walls of their home sweet home. It was torn apart and abandoned as far as the eye could tell. Every once in a while on his journey to the center a ghost would pass by with its cruel smile and acknowledge with glee that another had been taken in. Upon reaching the final room Slendersnivy noticed many things, none of which would surprise him. From what he had heard of ghosts, this sort of interior decorating was to be expected. They promptly set him in the center of the room, and allowed the other residents to laugh at Slenderman Snivy, as if he were not good enough. The laughter swirling through his head Slenderman Snivy broke free in a rage, sending vines and storms at anything that moved. His battle yells echoed through the halls of the old Rocket hideaway, and called forth the biggest threat of all.

The newly born, or newly died as one could say, whisked through the halls seeking the Snivy that had taken them so. Silently entering, Slenderman Snivy wasn't aware of their physical presence and continued to rampage, but at nothing. The ghost Pokémon hid away in fear at its entrance, vanishing into thin air and hiding behind piles of bodies. But not the pile in the middle. They knew that they would too be destroyed if they were to near the bodies that they had taken in to their collection only a few days prior. But when the bodies were laid their spirits came loose and took over, seeking vengeance on those who had killed them in a restless anger. And noticing that everything was quiet, he turned around in horror to face the consequences of taking his eyes off the body.


	9. Poisonous Anarchy

**Poisonous Anarchy**

Back for corrupted vengeance, the two trainers floated into the room, their torn clothes from when they died being what they would forever wear. Their skin gone from a full flesh with pulsing blood down to a drained gray with serious faces. As if they too were victims of the soul stealing, but at the same time not. For they could feel and were indeed very angry. They had risen from their mortal bodies by the ghost Pokémon, but only with good intention. The ghost Pokémon collected bodies found within the area and so, and brought them back to their haven. A ritual performed, they let the body's souls free so that the Duskull evolutionary family may guide them into the afterlife, for that was how it was always done. But rather than the spirits being grateful for their services as they had always been, the hate of the trainers overwhelmed their bodies and they formed into ghost themselves, refusing to become a Yamask. Furious, they spirited away all the Yamask, disgusted by their origin and ways. So with a gray overtone they became "dictators" of the ghost population, draining the town of it's life resources as it had been done to them, but rather than killer them and letting them move on to a better place they sentenced them to live on.

Drifting over to the Killer Jell-O, still unaware of Slenderman Snivy on his backside, the female trainer grinned cruelly, striking memory into the Killer Jell-O. And as it was to be, it was the same smile as he had seen the night prior. Which was created not by the winds, but by more psychotic forces; painted across the night sky in order to foretell his fate. Using her slender finger she lifted the Killer Jell-O's hanging head, cackling at his defeat. The Killer Jell-O was not defeated, however, and was merely acting in order to plan his escape. They may be powerful, and full of anger, but that was no reason to give up! He just needed a plan..or did he?

Over in a shady corner, hiding like the rest, a small, newly born Ghastly was watching the scene play out. Innocent as the two trainers had once been, the baby Ghastly was horrified to what was happening before her eyes. Tears welling up as what often happens with sweet children, the baby Ghastly let a small sob escape her vaporous mouth. Unheard by the ghost trainers, the baby Ghastly sniffled until she thought she could handle herself again. Named after her great grandma Gengar Boo, the elder of the haunted sanctuary, she would not let this happen! No Pokémon deserved to be punished like this she thought, and she would not let it happen on her watch! So with her mind made up she foolishly floated through the other ghosts and bodies and onto the soon-to-be battlefield.

Feeling a disturbance in his "ectoplasm", if it could even be called that, the male trainer turned around to see an underage ghastly running through him multiple times per second. Slightly amused but not really, the trainer swatted her away, flinging her across the room and slamming against the metal wall. Weakly moaning, Boo couldn't float and crouched down on the floor. The other ghosts saw this with anger, for not only were they taken over by these two trainers, but now they were hurting their own kind! Rising up in rebellion, Momma Haunter went to soothe Boo and remove any other ghost Pokémon children from harms way, while Mismagius, Gengar, and Dusknoir alike made themselves visible and began to shoot their ghostly attacks towards the trespassers. Shadows and energy were thrown at the trainers, forcing them back but not into retreat.

The Killer Jell-O was now extremely frustrated, still tied up and unable to do anything. He could feel no attacks as they were all the ghost type, but still he wished he could be something else, ANYTHING else. Slenderman Snivy, on the back side of the Killer Jell-O, regained consciousness as the ghost brawl was first initiated. Unable to fend the ghost trainers off before, he was knocked out cold and tied to a plank of wood in his slumber. Taking notice of what was happening, he wondered where his Jigglypuff partner could be, and hoped dearly that he was all right. Easily using a quick razor leaf to free himself, ol' Slendy took to the place of refuge, where ghosts who weren't strong enough stayed in safety. Any other option unavailable, he was quickly welcomed into the group. Questioning among a small ghastly, who appeared weak and very much hurt, he was able to gain some answers. According to the Ghastly, Boo she said her name was, "the two meany trainers rose up during an afterlife ritual a few days ago. And then the big fat jerks started torturing a big puffy pink thing while every ghost was hiding. I tried to help but they hit me and everybody got all mad. So now we're fighting back! But mommy says it too dangerous so I have to stay back here." Slendersnivy was able to gather only a few things from this, for her voice was small and meek and the surroundings were an uprising. But what he gathered most, was that the Killer Jell-O was in trouble.

Bored out of his mind, the Killer Jell-O bounced back into reality when he saw the trainers begin to advance on him once again. Staring into his eyes, the female trainer looked into the Killer Jell-O's past, present, and future. His only giggled at his past, and laughed at the present. But when she was shown the future she gasped and scowled. But no worries she reassured herself, that future would only be true if he was on the same path as he was now, which was tied up. And still young, the female trainer made the first steps to her demise by setting the Killer Jell-O free. But to her, this would be the first step to victory, and once she was victorious, her and the other trainer would move on. The Killer Jell-O dropped to the floor and spat in her face, grinning at her shrieks and then ducking for cover as she launched at him. Unknown to the both of them, each of their respective partners was busy tangling with each other as well.

(Moments prior). Slenderman Snivy laid a healing hand on the Ghastly called Boo before setting off into the battle zone, thanking her for her helpful information. Wishing him luck Boo floated into the depths of the refuge, watching the waging war unfold. Slenderman Snivy quickly spotted the Killer Jell-O, being strangely let free by the maiden ghost. Running to him Slendersnivy was quickly stopped in his tracks as the leader ghost sent sparks flying towards him. Slenderman Snivy recognized this as the same routine he had been through earlier, but with a now one on one battle he hoped for a different outcome. Sending thick vines from his sides he twirled the ghost in a cartoon-like matter. Slenderman Snivy doubled up his attack by whirling a tornado of leaves in his direction as well. The ghost spun round and round in the tornado of which he was trapped. But his fury was contained as well, and being held up in one spot caused it to explode and send leaves flying everywhere.

The ghost dame put to a quick rest, the Killer Jell-O sought a place to take cover when he was sliced in the arm by something green. Something green and familiar. Looking to his right the Killer Jell-O saw Slenderman Snivy, fighting with all he had and then some. His relief vanished on the spot as he recalled what had happened earlier this day. Infuriated once more he let loose a scream, shaking all that was in the room. Slenderman Snivy knew what was going on, and had feared that this was going to happen. So as the Killer Jell-O screamed and sang, he scurried back into the corridor while the room's population was confused about what was going on. Grabbing his foot as he almost made it to the exit, Slenderman Snivy sent the trainer back with a headbutt and made his escape back to the beginning. The Killer Jell-O, his breath only a bit short, saw a last glimpse of green as his old friend ran from him. Angered even more that the rascal thought he could escape, the Killer Jell-O fought through the meager resistance and made his way after him.


	10. Escaped Heroes

**Escaped Heroes**

With uneasy feelings tugging at him, Slenderman Snivy ran toward the exit, doing his best to outpace whatever followed soon behind. His coat trailed behind him and he'd lost his walking cane in battle, but he would go and retrieve it later. Running out of breath, the Snivy was relieved as he saw the light, for once in his life. As he knew that the tiniest glimmer showing through was the mark of the exit. Stopping for a moment, the relief vanished as he heard noises behind him. Raging noises that were filled with rage. Looking back for a moment, Slenderman Snivy saw it as it bounded around the corner, but not for long enough to see what it was. It was assumed in his mind that it was one of the ghost trainers, tailing after him for revenge, but he was wrong. It was a fate that lied not in front of him but behind. And sooner or later it would be destined to catch up. Gathering himself underneath the light trickling in from above, Slenderman Snivy bashed his head upon the exit way, mashing through and leaving small destruction in his path. The remains of the wooden door falling through the hole, Slenderman Snivy did not fall with them and headed back into town, the sun yet up. For it was the moonlight that was shining through. Noticing the Killer Jell-O's microphone sitting among the leaves, he picked it up and took it with him, as he would return it to him later.

The Killer Jell-O tailed his old accomplice, fury serving as the energy of his charge. But fury is not a real source of energy, supplied by the inner workings of the body, but that's not the point. The Killer Jell-O was slowing down, gradually, but not enough for him to lose sight of his target. Making a last huff puff, he turns around the corner just in time to see his friend look back at him, but everything is a blur and he falls to his face as ol' Slendy turns back around. Too out of breath to call out any last minute threats, the Killer Jell-O resides to a corner of rubble, where the wooden shards of the door remain. Plopping himself down to rest, the Killer Jell-O feels a sharp pain stab him in the bottom and immediately gets up despite his weariness. Unable to physically see the damage done, he ignores it and resumes to find what had caused him such pain. Slowly clearing away the rubble, the Killer Jell-O saw a familiar gleam amongst the dust. His eyes widening, the Killer Jell-O victoriously held up his knife, feeling reassurance sweep through his body. There was no doubt that the dreadful Snivy hid it away here for keeps, and was planning to come back for it later. Now if only he had his microphone.. But no fear was to be had! With his new-found gusto the Killer Jell-O knew in his gut that it must be somewhere near by! And so he cleared the area, nimbly avoiding splinters and any other form of meaningless pain. Disappointingly, the floor beneath was bare, and hidden away was his microphone somewhere else, somewhere close. Sighing with a small defeat, the Killer Jell-O continued forward after his prey and leaped out of the agape hole. Quickly scanning the area, as was the practice, the Killer Jell-O beheld the scene of a previous battle, although it was unknown when or why. The only thing that bothered him, was that according to the time frame of things it was more than likely that he slept through this. Falling backwards from frustration, the Killer Jell-O let loose a long sigh, looking up at the sky.

Meanwhile, the two trainers continued to wreak havoc in the underground. Thrashing at everything in their sight, they punished all who opposed them for ruining their plan, for not bring justice into the world, and not letting them die. And so they went after a particular target, who hiding in the shadows, knew that without a doubt she was being hunted. Boo made herself as small as she possible could in the corner. She was too weak to become a vapor, and could do nothing to fight back. All she could do was hypnotize anyway, a small task compared to what all the other ghosts in the vicinity could do. The two trainers, looking like silk but made of grey. And all at once they got calm, soothed under the spell of a talented Mismagius who had made a home here. And refused to let it be destroyed by a few insufferable brats. The other ghosts began to surround them, creating a calming feeling around them, urging them to move on, a Dusknoir by their side, ready to lead them on. But believing that they could win was nothing more than a mistake. For the innocent Boo was led out, and revealed herself. Thinking that everything was safe, and that she was hence safe too. But the trainers were stronger than the spell cast upon them and broke free. They spotted Boo, and grabbed her before she could get away. For she was the reason that anything had begun in their eyes, and to them they could never be anything less than correct. Many questions have been pondered about the story of the Killer Jell-O and his journey's abroad, and while many will never be answered, many will still be asked. And the most questionable one, was how do you grab a Ghastly? For in reality, they are but a gas that is alive with ghostly qualities, but they did it, and they planned on punishing her severely. And unlike before, the ghost residents did not rile up, for they knew if they did, that the dear child would be hurt because of it. So they stayed still and didn't move, while the trainers made their way to the surface. So that they could punish Boo in front of those she had saved.

Slenderman Snivy was still on the run. The only thing that kept up with him, watching him every step of the way, was the moon. Silently judging in its vast distance above all. Seeing and knowing all, and understanding. The man in the moon was always watching, and if one paid close attention enough, he would send out hints of what to do next. And that's just what he did. Sending out a soft beam of moonlight, Slenderman Snivy felt better with every step he took, and followed the trail that was being provided to him. And that trail stopped at the stranger item he had found earlier. But it no longer gave him the shivers, and so he safely picked it up and let it shine in the light of the moon. Holding it both his hands, he looked down upon it to take a good look at its features once more. A circle at the top with a dot in the center of it, strange lines ran through the bottom part, making a humanoid shape. He didn't know what it did, but he knew that it would be useful to him, and stuffed it in his jacket pocket, letting the band attached to it stream out. And then it happened. Slenderman Snivy's eyes became consumed with white, even more than what they already were. And falling backwards he fell into the soft grass, whiting out into a distant consciousness.

His eyes opened, but not to the where he had landed. All around him he saw darkness, but not the complete kind. In the scenery there lay shining stars and flowing colors. And taking a full 180 degree turn he faced a large Pokémon, one he knew of but never expected to meet. And in his deep, cacophonous voice, he began to speak.

"You. You are the one who has lingered in the forest, stealing the souls of the innocent for food. You are the reason I am here. For it is you that must solve that terror that lingers in the deep. You are the one who will bring justice upon this world."

Slenderman Snivy took this all in with grace under pressure. Arceus didn't seem angry at him..and hoped that he was taking a neutral stance in things. Speaking up, the Slendersnivy spoke.

"Arceus! Why do you do this? What you ask for is a great mission, not meant for someone such as me" Slenderman Snivy pleaded. This job was not the kind of his undertaking, and hoped to convince him of that.

"Silence!", Arceus boomed, "You may have had good intentions small grass type, but they were too no avail! You have wrought terror upon the place many call home and now you must fix it!"

Standing firmly in a fit of "sni's" Slendy responded, "Naught was my fault! I go and live my days the only way I know how, and what do you do, you punish me! I have done nothing to bring this upon myself!"

"But you have! YOU are the one that accompanies the Jell-O, YOU are the one that laid final blows to the heroes, YOU are the reason I stand before you now!"

"There be no such thing!"

His echoes reaching across his dimension, "YOU MUST PAY YOUR DUES!".

Knowing that there was no point to his, and that he could never beat a Pokémon such as him in battle, Slenderman Snivy hung his head in defeat and meekly asked, "What must I do?".

"Get rid of what you began."

"What do you mean!" he called out.

But it was too late, his mission given, a red 'X' formed over where Slenderman Snivy's heart was, searing pain into his chest. Withering in agony, everything became blurry, and he opened his eyes into the real world, still dizzy from what had happened. His hat still on his head, never leaving, Slenderman Snivy looked through it too see something pink hovering above him. Breathing heavily with a knife and microphone in his hand.


	11. A Forgotton Past

A/N: Woohoo ten whole chapters already! Hope you're enjoying the story so far you can expect many more I hope~ Please review to tell me how I'm doing!

* * *

**A Forgotten Past**

The Killer Jell-O hovered over Slenderman Snivy, having recently taking his microphone back into his clutches once again. After happily celebrating to himself, he now stood behind Slendersnivy, waiting for him to awaken. That way he would be able to feel fear the moment before he died. Hearing the small gasp escape his old pals mouth, the Killer Jell-O raised his knife and brought it down violently. Slenderman Snivy had rolled out-of-the-way just before it hit, only taking enough action to avoid certain death. Still weary from his encounter with Arceus, the Killer Jell-O took the advantage on the battle field, fighting fiercely but always missing but just a bit. Enjoying his job more than what he has in a long time, the Killer Jell-O gracefully "danced" across the field, swaying his knife around left and right. Even singing a little tune as he did! But not loud enough but Slenderman Snivy to hear, he wanted him to die with his eyes open. Suddenly pointing and yelling in loud, unmistakable "Snive's!", Slenderman Snivy pointed to behind the Killer Jell-O, where the trainers had caught with them, and brought a little friend along.

Boo squirmed against the hold of the witch's grasp, trying to break free as she harshly waved him around. Pinching at her gas, the female trainer cackled, causing the Killer Jell-O to heed the warnings and turn around. Smiling with glee, the Killer Jell-O confidently faced them, spirited by the ownership of his knife once again. Charging them head on, the Killer Jell-O was stopped mid run by the undead forces. Thrown back in a flurry, the Killer Jell-O hadn't realized before that they had a small connection with telekinesis. Or maybe that was just in his head. Ghost powers? What did it matter anyway, all that mattered was getting out of the same situation as he had been in before. All he had to was be a bit more tactful. Looking back at the Slendersnivy playing in the grass, he scoffed in disgust and went on to more urgent matters.

Slenderman Snivy sat off to the side, looking through the tall grass, trying to find what he had lost. He still didn't have any idea what Arceus' message had meant, and until he did it would plague his mind. "Get rid of what you began" he had said. It was so ambiguous and vague yet blunt and obvious at the same time. It had only been a few days..a short time span for him to have done anything! Slenderman Snivy began the recount the events that had occurred during his time with the Killer Jell-O, retracing the past. He had met the Killer Jell-O in the forest in which he lived..and after helping him out of a pickle he joined him on his journey. After a good night they had come to a cave..but he fell asleep to the Killer Jell-O's song. Events were getting blurry but his mindset surged on. There were two trainers..the same one's they were battling now but not dead, not furious. And then they had come into the town, where they wandered and hid. And somewhere between all of that the trainer's became vengeful ghosts due to the hidden residents-the ghost Pokémon. He hadn't really "begun" anything to his recall, and so he took a deep analyzing to the past. _What important things were at my hand? _he asked himself. He joined the Killer Jell-O. Yes that was one, but it didn't begin anything..so he pressed on. He faced the trainers after the Killer Jell-O near lost, causing his victory. Thinking to himself to hurried his search: _But what did that do? I don't even remember if I was the final blow..but that doesn't matter! I was a part of it no? And if I hadn't started helping my dear ally, which I hope remains a friend...then the Trainers never would have come back as ghosts! That was what Arceus meant. I must stop the ghost trainers, whatever they are, because 'tis my duty under Arceus! And I cannot leave the good Jell-O to do it alone!_

His thoughts now bringing victory to his situation, it was clear that victory in one aspect did not mean victory all together. Standing up with his new mission in mind, Slenderman Snivy had his head hung high with pride. And standing up, he was able to see the glimmer of the band of his tag. Now his and forever to be. Sneaking across the grass, he hoped that it would be tall enough to hide his small figure from the ghost's sight. Of course it was better that he not be seen. And like any Pokémon in tall grass, he wasn't, not until he was ready to attack at least. Invisible from sight, he was not invisible from mind, and he knew that sooner or later the Killer Jell-O would be hunting him again. And he could not stay on the run forever. Moving as fast as he could without rustling the grass and being spotted, Slenderman Snivy slowly made way to the cleanse tag, glowing brilliantly as it sensed its need. Slowly moving his arm toward it in order to savor the moment, he was stopped as he began to make his way toward the sky.

The Killer Jell-O had fended off the ghosts for as long as he could. But he wasn't able to defeat them alone then, and he certainly wasn't now. Swinging his knife across their limbs, is severed where the knife cut. But now for long, the wound would fix itself. But in the small amount of time that took, since the ghosts could not attack during the healing process, he was able to prepare for the next attack. But he could not hold them both off, and soon the male of the two had escaped, wandering off towards Slenderman Snivy, still playing in the grass. _How could he be *playing* in the grass in a time like this!_ He couldn't help thinking. He didn't even know where the little ghost went. She looked kind of familiar, but most of the past few hours had all been a blur. The female was kept busy, but her rage from having to forcibly heal herself every two seconds was building up inside.

Slenderman Snivy couldn't help but cry out as he was lifted up, so close but now so far from the key to victory. The glow of the tag dimmed as it lost itself in the grass once again. If there was any hope to be had, it wouldn't be the last time. The male trainer brought Slenderman Snivy over to where the Killer Jell-O was struggling. Squirming in hopes to get free, Slenderman Snivy sent vines into the ghost's eyes, trying to blind him. But he didn't know of the ghost's quick healing, and like the Killer Jell-O, was stuck in a fit of just trying to fend them off. Meanwhile in the grass patches..Boo was scurrying about. She was small and went right through the grass, not letting it rustle even a bit. Trying to find her way back, the grass was too tall to navigate through and she couldn't lift herself up without being possibly seen. And then pull into the same trap that manifested the nice Snivy and his tortured friend. Doing her best to peek through, she spotted the tag that the Snivy had owned before. She immediately thought to return it, since he must have dropped it, although she didn't remember seeing him with it before. But then she remembered the danger of going forward. But she could not let that stop her! She had a feeling that it was important, and maybe it could even stop the meanies! Grabbing it with her mind, Boo creeped forward to where she could hear the commotion of escape.

Struggling in his hands, Slenderman Snivy was exhausting himself fast, and couldn't do anything to cut through the trainer, so that he may be set free. Even the sharpest of razor leaves were to no avail, the only thing sharp enough was the Killer Jell-O's knife, and he didn't believe that he could get any help out from him. Resorting to futile kicking, there was quickly a little jolt on his foot, as if being pulled by something that went right through him. Bewildered, he looked down to find the small ghost that the ghosts had brought with them. It angered him that they would bring an infant to the scene but it couldn't be helped so he had remained calm. He didn't even notice that she had escaped at one point. And looking at her, she brought up the cleanse tag that he had lost earlier. And so hope was not gone, as such it was to be the only good released from Pandora's box. Picking it up with his other foot and then swinging it upwards to his arm, for brought it to both the trainer's face and let the light pierce their bodies permanently.

The light shone through the drawings printed on the thick paper, and the spots that showed through cleared through the ectoplasm the trainers were made up of. Screaming in agony, the spots the light touched turned their ghostly bodies to ashes. The light fluently enveloped them, twirling around their bodies and leaving their last screeches for mercy an echo across the rugged landscape. Small twinkles and ashes all that was left of them, Slenderman Snivy watched in awe the sight that was held before him, his cleanse tag fading from his hands. And then he felt a sharp pain. The Killer Jell-O now free on several aspects, had stabbed the Slendersnivy, still seeking revenge for what he did. Pierced on his right shoulder, blood trickled out and began to stain his coat. Slendersnivy cried out to the Killer Jell-O that this wasn't necessary, and that everything could back to normal! But the Killer Jell-O would not listen, and raised his arm to strike again. Slendy rolled out-of-the-way once again, his hand covering where the knife had gone through his flesh. Unsteadily leaping up, Slenderman Snivy sent weakened vines at the Killer Jell-O, trying to hold his off until he could up with a plan. Grabbing the vines and cutting them short, Slenderman Snivy was had lost the only attack he was strong enough to use without bleeding himself clean. Falling to his knees, Slenderman Snivy looked up to face the Killer Jell-O, when Boo wavered in front of him.

Still at the sidelines, she witnessed the event between the two that she thought were friends. Maybe they weren't friends anymore? Thinking that it would be the least she could do she floated in front of the Slendersnivy's face, blocking off the Killer Jell-O's next attack. Gathering bravery when there was none, she began to use her only attack: Hypnosis. The Killer Jell-O fell back in a trance, and with borrowed time she went to held the good Snivy as he had helped her. With grass blades wrapped around the Slenderman's thin shoulder, she attended the Killer Jell-O. She was too young for her hypnosis to lull the enemy to sleep, and all it do was that which traditional hypnosis implied. But by the time she had finished and the effect had worn off. Fearful of her mistake, the Killer Jell-O picked himself up in a daze, not bothering to grab his knife. Facing the watching crowd, the first thing he uttered was: "Who are you?"


	12. New Beginnings

**New Beginnings**

The Killer Jell-O looked around in a daze, not knowing where he was, what was going on, or who the Pokémon around him were, he didn't know who he was at all. He figured it would best if that was what he were to ask first, but the only reply he got was stares and mouths agape; everyone seemed so stunned at such a simple question..he didn't understand. All he could hear were whispers in his mind, telling him disturbing things he didn't understand. Things like how he was guilty and to be destroyed unless he changed. He thought for a moment to ask about them, but decided to keep silent, deciding it would be best if he didn't bring it up. Everything was silent except for the rustle of the grass as it swayed to the beat of the wind. Interrupting the silence, the Killer Jell-O stood up, looking around at his surroundings and at him. He was pink, that much he could tell. He was also holding a knife, which he kept a tight grip on. There was also a microphone in his hand..that..that almost made sense. He wasn't sure why, but holding the microphone in his hand felt right, like it had a connection with who he really was.

Realizing he had been staring at what he was holding for some time now, he turned his head back over to the green Pokémon in nice clothes and the other thing he had with him, but Boo had left. She had seen it written on the wall that things may get ugly at her expense, and even though she was truly sorry for maybe making things worse, she missed her family. And with the threat of undead dictators gone, she floated back home where she was awaited as the ghost town's hero back home. Not caring or knowing for that matter, he slowly approached the green one and asked for his name.

"Who are you?"

Forcibly zoning back into the reality where each problem he faced was followed by another one of an ever-increasing difficulty level, Slendersnivy quickly replied, "Just call me Slendersnivy..or Slendy if you want".

Glad that he had finally gotten a response from him (also guessing that he must be a snivy from his name), he smile widely and tried to discover who he was, if this "Slendy" was even trustworthy. He may have not known a lot, but he knew to be cautious, and that one step in the wrong direction may be his last. "Ok, *Slendy*, friend or foe?"

"Friend", he said bluntly, too tired from recent events to deal with this new problem. He had just taken care of two ghosts! Not to mention the sun was rising and he knew he wouldn't be able to fend off its harsh rays, he knew he was weakening every second. Seeing as the Killer Jell-O was precariously watching him over, he continued on in hoped of striking his memory back. "I assume you want to know about who you are and what you're doing. First and foremost, you're my ally and friend, and also a slightly psychopathic killer, which explains the knife in your hand. You also enjoy singing I presume, considering you do it ALL the time, putting everyone to sleep and such. Recently you got in a fight with some trainers, which I finished, but then they came back as ghosts to come and destroy us, but we just got to them. But along the way there was a misfortune where you thought I took your belongings and went off with them. So after all this Boo, who just left I suppose(?), tried to hypnotize you for some reason and did it wrong. You lost your memory so here you are the end. Any questions?"

Stepping back from all of the information impatiently thrown at him, the Killer Jell-O couldn't believe his ears. The story was so farfetched, and couldn't possible be true! Yet it felt like truth, but this Snivy also seemed very cunning, he must be fooling him! Yes, that could be the only way. Filling with anger once again, the Killer Jell-O failed to harness it and unleashed his fury upon the Slendersnivy verbally with the harshest of words he could muster in his confused state.

"No!", he shouted, "Lies I say lies! That can't possibly be the truth, I bet you're just taking advantage of me, wanting me to be part of your crime circle that's right! You probably stole those clothes too you lowlife caterpie-eater!"

Shocked by what just erupted from his old friends mouth, he didn't think that it could be much worse, but for once he was incorrect, for the Killer Jell-O, or who used to be the Killer Jell-O, swiftly attacked him, mega punching him right in the chest and causing him to fall over, already weak from the sun's rays beating on him. Left there to wither, the Killer Jell-O left to go on his own journey of self-discovery and enlightenment.

The first thing he needed was to know who he was, any way possible would be ok to him. Looking closer on the handle he could see small engravings, making out a name. That must be his name! At least, how could it not? Trying to remember how to read, how to make out letters, he slowly scanned over the name, spelling aloud. "K..-E...-V-I...-N!", shouting in happiness as he was able to slowly read the word. Declaring himself Kevin whether or not it was his real name, The Killer Jell-O, erm, I mean Kevin, began to make out what he believed to be his identity. He looked around for anybody else to be of help, but all he could see was Slenderman Snivy laying limp on the ground a distance away. Huffing, Kevin decided it would best to ask people he knew he could trust, not "friends", but family! Yet his heart sank as he realized he must not have any. So he was an orphan. A self-proclaimed one at best, but for all he knew he was born and raised with no parents, only going after his aspirations and dreams. But alas he was probably kept up in an orphanage! Tortured by the more powerful Pokémon that surrounded him everyday. They made fun of his song and one day he escaped through an open window when everyone was asleep. He trained himself to be a night Pokémon and slept during the day. He must carry the knife to protect himself, but has slowly become stronger and uses it only for self-defense. This was his story. The story that in the condition of amnesia, he believed with all his heart, and knew suddenly what he had to do. Microphone in hand, he held it up like a hero to the fully risen sun, knowing that he was going to be a famous singer, on a journey of spite for all those who made fun of him. For himself, for his allies, for his parents! But remember quickly that himself was all he had, he took one last look back and began forward, leaving his old life behind him.


	13. Heroes and Renegades

A/N: I apologize that this chapter took so long to write! I'll do my best to update more often for the next few to try and make up for it. Thanks for reading!

* * *

**Heroes and Renegades**

The Killer Jell-O walked into the town, gazing around him as people hustled to and fro about on their daily doings. He smiled and confidently walked forward along the sleek stones that lined the path to what he assumed must be his destiny. Taking his first eager steps into the town, stepping from his spot where he watched in the shadows, he sun shone on his feet as he made his debut. He couldn't help but feel that these people were going to be scared of him, flee away from him as he came only in peace, to offer his olive branch. But as he slowly became noticeable to the walking public, a sensation came over him, telling him that it was okay. They would all be good friends. So with a small skip in his step he let himself be known, and heads of flesh and pulsing blood looked over to see what was happening. Time stood still as everyone stopped what they had been previously doing in order to look at the newcomer.

There was a moment of silence, immeasurable by any form of time. And then suddenly, it was as if the excitement the townspeople had never felt exploded all in that one moment. It started with small whispers, spreading the rumors of a hero, and with belief and disbelief spreading through the air. They breathed in the hope and as the news was quickly spread, foot steps and shouting were all that could be heard. Kevin looked around in disbelief. He didn't know what he did, but then again, he didn't remember anything that had happened before the past hour. The world spun around, and taking this all in he innocently smiled and jumped for joy, walking into the amassed crowd. Little did he know, the townsfolk had been tortured by many high level ghost Pokémon throughout the years, the most powerful being defeated years before by a tough young trainer after it committed suicide in fears of being captured. But alas the remnants of his followers remained, and haunted the town. Before they had to deal with what had been just defeated. The trainers, who had been on their way back the town, their hometown, had trained rigorously in order to become heroes and save what they called home. But they were foolish, and rather than die there as heroes they died right before, never finishing what they came to do. They planned on spending their final hours torturing the ghost population that had scared them so when they were younger, ordering them to gather the souls of their people so that they may be saved from the same fate. But they failed. And while the townsfolk may not have known all of that, and Kevin knew none, they knew enough to know that it must have been this Pokémon that had saved them. So they cheered and applauded and threw the stunned Jigglypuff into the air, giving the traditional "three cheers" for what was both the problem and the solution.

Slenderman Snivy laid upon the ground, letting himself be knocked out rather than hurt his confused friend. He knew the Killer Jell-O he knew would only want justice, and fighting him would be unjustified on all accounts. All he saw was black, and as he began to wonder why it was so dark, he jolted upright. Because he was knocked out, and very well knew that he should have been able to see at all. He looked around at the surroundings, but while they were similar, they were very different. If he was recalling the situation correctly, he was surrounded by stars and darkness, anything in front of him blocked by Arceus. Now, there were clouds, blocking most of the view, but he felt sure that it was the same. Correcting his posture, he waiting for the voice that he knew had been waiting for him. Straightening his coat and tie, he made sure that everything would be perfect for the arrival of the Pokémon deity. But after waiting and waiting, shuffling his feet and toying with his cane, the Slendersnivy refused to wait any longer.

"Arceus! I'm aware that you are present, so refusing to show yourself is redundant."

But there was no answer, and Slenderman Snivy began to cringe with his impatience. He had things to do, and he didn't have the time to wait for Gods just so they could vaguely order him around.

"Turn around." A familiar-sounding voice came, but just like the scenery, it was not-so-familiar.

Embarrassed at his earlier outburst when who he was looking for was right behind him, he quickly turned around and bowed in apology, but when he raised his head to make the official greeting, he faced not whom he expected. This was not Arceus, but like Arceus he was rather large, and apparently lived in a separate dimension just like him. It was to his assumption that is must be either Dialga or Palkia, the other two Pokémon that worked along-side him though in argument.

"Dialga or Palkia?" The Slenderman shouted, if only for conformation rather than curiosity.

Groaning in agitation, the figure replied, "Neither. Some of us have actual important jobs to do rather than messing with time and space."

"Then who are you!" The Slendersnivy shouted, hoping that his voice could be heard from where the mystery Pokémon floated above the dis-formed ground.

The Pokémon roared, the sound of his shriek like that of a thousand screeching children, echoing across the walls that defied the aspects of space.

"Just tell me who you are I'm running out of time!"

"I AM GIRATINA, THE EMBODIMENT OF ANTIMATTER. THERE IS NO TIME HERE FOOL!"

Slenderman Snivy stared at Giratina, internally punishing himself for angering the unknown Pokémon, wondering what he could possible want. He knew why Arceus wanted him, to fix the mistakes only he could. But Giratina, he had never even heard off. Considering his display of anger and irritation at the mention of the other Pokémon in the creation trio, he immediately thought that he must be an unknown member, and rather than Arceus being an equal member, he must be the leader.

Tentatively, he asked "Why did you bring me here?", speaking clearly so that he would not drain his voice shouting all day.

"I've been watching you Mister Slender, and I've been enjoying what I see. Arceus does not see the beauty of what you do, and finds it revolting in every possible way. Arceus lives for justice like your little confused friend. But he is wrong. Justice and peace, they are not the same, and it's not his business to ordering pokemon to do his bidding every time they go to sleep. Every time you pass by a mirror, a pond, something reflective, I see another little bit of your story here in the reverse world. I've watched you grow up Mister Slender, and you've done quite well, quite well indeed. Arceus has become more foolish lately, and having you do what you did was the last straw. I can't see into the future, but I believe that that would've happened anyway. But with his interference it's cost the world the memory of your friend."

Slenderman Snivy pondered this deeply, knowing that in the end Giratina would what something from him as well, but not knowing what. He didn't know what to think of Giratina watching him. He supposed it was to be considered an honor, but it troubled him to know someone must know his secrets, his aspirations. But he wisely kept quiet and let Giratina continue on, only asking a single question in the brief pause he was given to speak up."

"How did the Jell-O lose his memory on Arceus' account? To my knowledge is was by the mistake of the young Ghastly who was only trying to help".

"It was by her account. But it would now be if Arceus had not intervened. If he had not, it could have been predicted that you would of explained the situation to the Killer Jell-O, and you would have cooperatively fought as a team in order to destroy the obstacle. But to MY knowledge Arceus used Dialga to foresee this outcome, and saw your bond as a threat despite his capabilities. He changed the future for his personal confidence, telling you what to do rather than letting you go through your own journey, disrupting the outcome of events."

He did now know why, but Slenderman Snivy believed this all to be true without thinking it through as he normally would of. This could be nothing but the truth, but that still did not lead to why Giratina had bothered to bring him here. It surely couldn't have been simply for the pleasure of company.

"Giratina, I need to wake up and fix this, what do you want me to do?"

"Just as you said Mister Slender, fix it. Prove Arceus that he cannot intervene in future events. I cannot leave the reverse world, but I'm confident that you will succeed. If you don't there will be trouble in Arceus' dimension, so be warned that you do not fail what you were going to do anyway. Because unlike Arceus, I will not tell you what you need to do in poems, you already know that. I'm only here to tell you why. Good bye Mister Slendersnivy."

"Wait, no!" Slenderman Snivy shouted out as the world around him faded out.


	14. Broken Paths

A/N: Chapters may be published more slowly due to the lack of computer time for the Summer. As always I will try to get them up and running as fast as possible, and like always: Please review/provide feedback!

* * *

**Broken Paths**

Slenderman Snivy woke up in a cold sweat, sitting straight up before realizing that nothing had happened yet. There was still time, for what, he did not know. He looked at the red X that still lay over his heart. He sighed picked himself off the ground, following the path where the grass was bent forward from being stepped on. Knowing that his dear friend certainly couldn't have gotten far, he ambled along the road leading into the town, staring at the nice road he admired so. He could see all of the people ahead of him in a crowd, but the little parade seemed to be about over, the now lively townsfolk going back to whatever they had been before. But a small child had strayed away from the group, looking for anything of interest in the small town she had grown up in. Seeking new pleasures with her curious eyes. She looked among the familiar scenery to spot an unrecognizable object. Teetering over, she stood behind the abandoned crates, spying at the small reptilian Pokémon. Memories of the true stories told to frighten and warn her at night flooded through her, and she pointed and cried out at Slenderman Snivy, declaring him the monster. The townsfolk turned around, now all staring at the Slendersnivy. Some recognized him from nights prior, when they had awoke to his face by accident. Stepping back only once, Slenderman Snivy tripped over small barrels carelessly left behind him. Stumbling for the first time, Slenderman Snivy gained footage and immediately broke into a run. He could hear the angry protests behind him, along with the calls of Pokémon owned by the people, freshly released from their poke balls. They didn't bother to run after him as he left the town, but he kept on running anyway. He knew he was many things, none to be considered nice in any way, but what these humans called him were not them. He had caused no overall harm, but his friend was still without memory, so for the time being he it behind him, running as fast as he could towards the unknown.

Exhausted from the jealous roars of the crowd, Kevin ambled slowly along the dirt road, taking in the scenery around him. There wasn't much to see, however, his red eyes absorbing only the contradicting green. Green shrubs, green grass, green trees. The only comfort away from it was to look at the ground. Dust kicking up into his eyes, Kevin groaned as loud as he could and took to looking at the sky in defeat. Studying the clouds and their formations to pass time, Kevin silently gasped as he saw what he thought to be a face. Blinking to escape the dark, judgemental eyes. Kevin did his best to shrug it off as he realized it must have been a figment of his imagination; the sky doesn't stare at those passing by and it doesn't disappear. Clearing his mind and feeling refreshed, Kevin tackled the next and last hill with ease. Looking at the path laid before him from the top, Kevin instantly recognized the call of his people. Bright lights in a big city shone for miles, enamoring Kevin from the inside out. Smiling and trying to hold in his excitement, he compensated by holding his microphone up in his most victorious stance. Not caring about the dust he was spreading everywhere, Kevin skipped along, leaving dust tracks in his wake and singing all the way.

Alone and abandoned, Slenderman Snivy walked gloomily along the next route, occasionally eating a berry. Everything surrounding him was his favorite color, everything bright and cheerful looking. He realized that it was silly to mope about what had already been done. He was now on a mission from Giratina, although why he still did not know. Picking hidden berries now more and more often, Slenderman Snivy ate them up as quick as he picked them, leaving few for the wild Pokémon. Delighted at their bitterness, he felt better the more he ate, picking up pace. He knew he would never catch up to the Killer Jell-O at the rate he was moving at. Nearly leaping, the Slendersnivy ran along side of the road, the thin yet thickly laid grass tickling the bottoms of his feet. Still full of energy as he stood upon the last hill, he could barely see a small tuft of pink moving farther and farther away from him. Letting a slight grin escape from his control, Slenderman Snivy watched the Killer Jell-O go into the city and out of his reach.

Time was still within the reach of daylight hours, but time would not the city from shining every light it could in every direction possible. The only light that didn't shine were the street lamps, reserved for night despite no prior lights being turned off. Like nothing could stop could stop the lights of this outside world, nothing could stop the light that shone in Kevin. Signs of many colors flashed repeatedly, advertising plays, performances, and special appearances. Kevin looked at these signs and knew that he was going to be one of those special appearances, but nobody seemed to know who he was. He passed by the ordinary folk, chatting among themselves without being noticed. No little kids asking for an autograph, nobody willing to ask him to sing. He was just an ordinary part of life, just like every thing else. Kevin could not accept that, it was to his factual knowledge that he must be a famous singer; he even had a whole town cheering for him! _There's only one logical answer_, he thought to himself, _my fame must've not reached here yet! So it is my holy mission to bestow this wondrous city with my voice. _Grabbing an abandoned newspaper from a lowly bench, it was made clear that there was a performance at the city's most popular theater that night, and he would make himself the opening act!

Tenaciously, Slenderman Snivy walked through the town, searching. He knew that he was looking for the Killer Jell-O, but it felt like he was searching for something else as well. He kept under the awnings of various stores and markets, going inside if the sun became too much. In a city so extravagant, he expected strange behavior and acts, but every single person he passed by was normal. Trainers walked with their favorite Pokemon, occasionally shouted challenging calls to each other. He watched as opposing Pokemon battled each other in the streets without thought. Mindlessly taking the hits, it was disgusting. Using the opportunity to ask other Pokemon about the whereabouts of a certain Jigglypuff, none of them had seen him. Keeping his hat on low, he refused to give up and approached a Kirlia who had just won a battle against a tougher-looking Granbull. Hoping she would use her psychic powers to help him, she agreed to help under the conditions he could beat her in battle, still feeling esteemed from the victory. Leaving her trainer to the sidelines, Kirlia let loose her psychic energy, throwing Psychic attacks as if this was what she was made for. Avoiding the attacks with flips and slides, Slenderman Snivy doubled the power right back to her in the whirl of three leaf tornadoes. Picked up and thrown to the ground, Kirlia admitted to the quick defeat. Healing her out of respect, Slenderman Snivy watched as she revealed to the Killer Jell-O's whereabouts in the near future.


	15. Conquering Desires

**Conquering Desires**

Kevin wandered through the outskirts of the city, attempting to busy himself as he waited for the day to end. With him he carried his microphone, a map of the city, and his knife; though his knife remained hidden from sight. Ignoring the "you are here" arrow, Kevin held the map how he thought was straight, and walked towards the theater. Trying to remember the schedule of the performances, Kevin recalled that the main show was by the "Whismur Group". Although naturally he couldn't understand why; all Whismur are tone-death. Most people around these parts walked despite the abundance of tire-treading asphalt. They strutted down the streets with gusto that was hard to ignore. Watching these common folk walk so confidently inspired Kevin to be confident on stage when the time came. To be so confident nobody would be able to look away as he sang into the night for them. At closer inspection, Kevin noticed Pokemon walking besides these people in harmony, some even being carried on the human's shoulder. Kevin didn't know a lot, only what had happened since he awoke, but he knew this: it was unnatural. Pokemon were meant to live in harmony with each other, not those creatures. They were all the same. All using their magical torture devices to capture his kind, enslaving them to the capturer's will. Furiously shaking his head, he took another look, this time letting himself see. The Meowth clinging to its owner's shoulder was happy. It was more clear to him now that maybe the Pokemon actually enjoyed this treatment, and he would be better off to make opinions when he had a memory of what his opinions were.

The Slendersnivy contemplated on his seeings from hours ago. Kirlia had held her arms up, and from between them she revealed the night's future. The "portal", one could call it, that he looked through was in clear picture, with sharp edges and an obvious understanding to what was happening. The picture revealed a large room, capable of holding quite a few thousand at Slendy's guess. Seats surrounded and crowded around the stage in orderly fashion. Fancifully covered in red material, most likely velvet. It almost made Slenderman Snivy chuckle at how such a high-class gathering accommodation was still of less quality than his suit. He straightened his jacket, let out a small "sni", and presumed to his flashback. Zooming in from the room, a theater presumably, the floating image showed backstage, where some Whismur were tied by ropes. Being Whismur, by nature they couldn't speak loud enough to call for help properly, and instead produced salty tears. Behind them he could see the Killer Jell-O, making cute faces into a mirror that said "STAR" at the top. Frowning for a second, maybe third time, Slenderman Snivy clearly despised the Killer Jell-O's new behavior. He knew perfectly that it was against everything he believed in when he was still himself. Pausing for a moment to cough, Slenderman Snivy sneezed as well right after. Hearing a "bless you" from an unknown source, Slendersnivy replied with an uncomfortable "thank you" into the street. Quickening his pace, Slenderman Snivy put his focus on getting to his destination before sundown, forgetting about what was to happen. It now occurred to him that he had no idea where he was. Looking forward, Slenderman Snivy saw a thick brick wall in front of him, looming far above his head. He sneered at his foolishness; thinking about what was to come rather than where he was going. At this point the present was more important! Turning around to go back, Slenderman Snivy calmly regarded the two Houndour and their leader, Houndoom. Showing no emotion, Slenderman Snivy calculated this unfortunate happening to set him back another thirty minutes on top of being lost. Throwing a leaf tornado their way, it was set to flames and sent right back in his direction by the Houndoom. Dodging the spinning flames, Slenderman Snivy was too late to protect himself against the small explosion as it hit the wall. To his luck, however, the dark-type Pokemon were put at a small stand-by. Running through the newly-created hole, Slenderman Snivy turned to see that the Houndour could not do the same. Walking slowly if only to taunt them, he felt elated at their desperate calls to come back and fight. He soon reached the edge of the alleyway, eyes widening as the exit approached. Across the street was the "Grande Pokemon City Theater". It glinted in the sunlight, sun reflecting off the many windows. Slenderman Snivy ran across the street as the sun blistered into his skin, stopping cars in their tracks. In record time he had done it. He had found the theater, before the Killer Jell-O too. Now all he had left to do was hide before show time.

It had taken near all day, but Kevin smiled as he looked at the theater, lights brighter than usual as the sun went down. Trotting around to the back, Kevin sang to the muscular guard, as if to prove he was indeed a performer. A little put off, he took the guard's sleep as an approval to his entrance. Practically skipping, he was blinded from what lurked close by in the shadows. Backstage was brightly lit with artificial lights, leading him to the what were supposed to be the stars of the show. Grabbing a dislodged rope as he walked through he door, three Whismur were greeted with a smile. He tied them up before they could whisper for help, and latched them to where they could still watch the show. Rushing over to the "costumes and props room", Kevin quickly put on a plain black bow tie that could conceal his knife. He found it odd to carry it out in the open, but it was the only link to his past, he would keep it with him for good luck. So he stuck the knife between the loop that kept the tie together, admiring it in the mirror.

As he sprinted back to the main area of backstage, he saw that the Whismur were crying softly, but that would not get in the way of his big night! He heard his calls for show time from the crew above, who didn't care who performed as long as there was a performance. Kevin stepped from the left side of the long red curtain, dropping onto the floor majestically. He ignored the murmurs of the confused crowd, and reached center stage with confidence. Closing his eyes, he breathed in and released his voice and song. The murmurs shushed as the crowd's ears enveloped the tune. Eyes drooped, and some even tried covering their ears to block the song, but it was too late. The magic of a Jigglypuff's song was already within them. Kevin let his song drop to a simple hum, reopening his eyes as be finished. Rage literally swelled his body, and with it Kevin reached into his bow tie for his knife, holding it up in the air for emphasis. Then, as quick as the light that faded from him, he carved grotesque faces into all of the audience and crew. Huffing as he re-entered center stage, Kevin glared at all of the people who had ruined his perfect night. Turning to go out of the theater, he saw a familiar figure. It was that Snivy again! With quick reflexes he threw his knife at the Snivy, just knowing he was somehow to blame.

Slenderman Snivy rushed to move of the way, but the knife dug into his jacket and threw him against the wall. Before he knew it the Killer Jell-O, or Kevin as he was calling himself now, was looming over him. He demanded that he tell him everything: who he was, what he was doing here, and how he knew about him. Slenderman Snivy told him everything, it was of no loss to him, but only a gain. Soaking in all of his telling a like sponge, the Killer Jell-O resumed his true name, letting the spoils trigger his recent memory. But even with that, he still didn't know who he really was, but only that he was a friend. Tugging his knife from the wall as briskly as possible, he apologized for the gaping tear in his coat. Letting his annoyance of his coat's ruin stay within him, Slenderman Snivy forgave him and rushed out with the Killer Jell-O behind him. The Whismur were the only living left behind.

Slenderman Snivy led him to one of the many stores he had stayed in during the day. Bursting into the tailor's small shop, Slenderman Snivy wrapped vines around the shop keeper's neck; willing to exchange his life for his services. The Taylor sent his Leavanny for some thread, and within the hour, Slenderman Snivy's coat was better than new. Slenderman Snivy thanked him, and left a small tip of rare desert berries that can only be found deep in the uncharted Orre desert at night. Then he left with the Killer Jell-O, coat flowing behind him.


	16. In The Dark

**In the dark**

The Killer Jell-O and Slenderman Snivy left the city without hesitation. Ambulances and fire trucks crowded the forlorn streets, sirens ringing loudly in alert ears. Reporters from well-known TV news action teams came onto the scene, investigating the mysterious murders of many that night. No one in the theatre was onus alive, except for three Whismur tied harshly to a pole. Tears trained their eyes as they cried out for freedom, yet unable to speak of who committed the atrocity. And so the Killer Jell-O and Slenderman Snivy retreated into the night, eagerly welcomed by the darkness. Little did they know, many more forces were at hand than they could anticipate.

It had been two days since Boo had come back into her home. Yet, the steel walls still shook with enjoyment, and every now and then a head would poke through, urging her to join the fiesta. Boo decided she should go and enjoy the party, it _WAS_ on account of her. Boo floated through the wall, welcoming the barren chills that came with it. She couldn't help feeling hungrier every time she did. Her eyes wandered around the familiar room, though the atmosphere was not the same. She ignored the feeling of longing as she watched all the other ghost children play games. Her friend, Shuppet, was even playing "Life" without her, a game stolen from the humans before she was born. It was like she had become too popular for her own good. Even the Duskull were in on the fun, and they had always kept to themselves.

Momma Gengar watched her third child gloomily float across the room. She seemed so sullen, how could she not be happy? "Maybe I shouldn't rejected the council on the proposition of her evolving...", she mumbled to herself. Behind her a group of Banette and Mismagius were chanting loudly, summoning the ghost brethren; their voices echoing through a pitch black portal summoned just before.

HERE THROUGH THE GATES WE CALL

OUR VOICES BREAKING THROUGH THE WALL

FROM THE EDGE OF THE REGIONS AND BACK

COME TO WHERE WE STAND

BESEECH THEE WE DO

HENCE THROUGH THE GATES

THAT STAND FOR YOU

AND IT SHALL BE!

And with those last final words ghosts of all species flooded the darkness, wicked and peaceful smiles cast about. The Banette and Mismagius backed away and returned to their positions in joining the party. The newcomers joined in ancient dances and songs, literally bouncing off the walls on occasion. Hoards would join in circles: expanding, contracting, and making inner circles at will. All the while a special chosen ghost would dance right smack in the middle, jumping and turning and singing. Boo sighed at the sight. For ridding the captors that had taken command briefly, she was a hero and the party was supposed to be for her, but it seemed as if she was the only one not having any fun.

Suddenly, Boo heard a voice. She looked around in silent alarm, but could see nothing. "Come." There it was again! It was small but she was sure it was there. In fact, it seemed so set apart from the other chatter that it was like it was talking just to her. Boo's face scrunched up as she tried to hear, giving up after receiving several strange looks from unknowing faces. She felt crestfallen, and went back into the hall when she heard it again, "don't be afraid child, come." She couldn't make out the words, but she now felt for sure the voice was there! She wandered further and further away from the commotion, hoping desperately to find whoever spoke the voice. Soon she found herself back at the entrance to outside, but suddenly didn't understand how. "Yes." Boo screeched out with pain. The was no shout, but the voice came so loud and strong that her ears rung feverishly. Panting at the ground, she looked up at the door, and the voice struck again. "Come." Ignoring the blisters in her eardrums, Boo went as fast as she could manage in the opposite direction, eyes closed. But when she opened them again she once again found herself facing the exit. Looking back, the hallway of the other end led a straight path to the same door. Afraid of having no other choice, Boo made her way up the broken door.

She could feel a change in gravity, but it didn't seem to affect her. Boo looked at what was around her: rusty buildings bent out of shape, defying any laws of Physics, if any were even present. At a full 360 degree turn she realized her exit was gone, nothing but an oddly curved pavement where it had been. And hovering above her was Giratina, the God of the ghosts. Boo cowered back, scared, too you to be audience to the Great One. Legend said he had rebelled against an unnamed Pokemon, and was locked up to his own dimension in solitude as punishment. Like an extensive prison just for him. But the legend never mentioned the mighty Giratina being able to take in guests.

"Welcome, Boo", Giratina spoke, much rougher than he had seemed in her head. But it was definitely the same voice. "I've been waiting for your arrival, it's hard to summon those who don't sleep." Boo couldn't find the courage to reply, and found herself unable to speak, and quickly nodded her head. Giratina inched towards her, but Boo quickly fled to behind the upside-down roots of a tree. "Is that a way to treat your host?"

"I-I don't w-w-want you to hurt m-me." Boo squeaked. What could the powerful Giratina possibly want from her?

"Interestingly enough, I don't find joy in hurting a child. I simply had a proposition for you. Now why don't you come out and listen?" Boo sensed there might be consequences if she didn't, so slowly but surely she inched from the protective roots to a reasonable distance from Giratina. She did her best to be attentive as Giratina spoke: "I'm sure that you know of the legends of why I'm here. As a renegade I must be concealed from influencing the outside world. And after millennia I have finally reached Arcues' trust again. I have been set out to rid of those who challenge him. Why he is wary of challenges is none of your business. Essentially, you are only here to play a small part. What you must do is rally the ghostly kind, and set them for battle. Your instincts will show you where to take them. Taking them is all you will do." Boo couldn't understand what was going on, or why it was she that must do it, or even how! But, when a God tells you to rally up strangers and take them to battle, it can be hard at best to disagree. So Boo nodded yes as fast as she could, and in that instant was teleported back home, new mission at hand.

Giratina glided across the Reverse World, slickly slipping through buildings bent close together. He peered through the reflections in the windows, spying upon the Snivy he had spoke with not too long ago. After a few seconds the fellow turned to look straight at him, gaze burning through his hat's confinements.

"And what are you doing?"

Giratina silently cut off the connection, and turned to face Arceus.

"Must I revoke your privileges? You are to use your seeing portals to help run my errands, not spy on common folk."

"Yes, Arceus." Giratina replied, clearly peeved by his smugness.

"It would be such a shame if those were cut off, yes. Planning another rebellion are we?" Arceus began to snarl, "seems rather unfair since I'm still recovering from your first one. Tsk tsk. Can't have that again."

"I believe I've learned my lesson." Giratina growled. Arceus circled around Giratina, landing in front of him as he decided he was done tormenting him. It was time to move on to why he was visiting.

"How is our little 'friend' doing?"

"The green one agreed to take of him after our first and last talk, no further talks will be needed."

"Good", Arceus purred "Can't battle effectively in this condition."

"Long live Arceus", Giratina groaned sarcastically. If he had and fingers he would be twirling one like a flag for effect.

"Oh Giratina", Arceus taunted, "You don't have to like, but you have to obey me. I would hope you don't need another lesson in what happens when you don't." And with those final words Arceus disappeared back to his own dimension, leaving Giratina infuriated and alone.

Arceus looked around his star-filled home. Everything was going according to plan. Arceus slumped into a blue translucent sphere, exhausted from the dimensional travel. Arceus healed slower than most Pokemon, never exposed to modern medicine. The years had been in great number, yet his wounds were still only partially healed. By careful calculation it could be estimated that Arceus gains only a little health (approx. 6HP) every leap year. And it was even slower when he was not at rest. It had been so long that it had been forgotten why Arceus was resting, why Giratina was locked away. Another attack like Giratina's, and Arceus knew he would be forced into a period of deep slumber. So Arceus rested in his healing bubble, knowing that with Giratina's freedom at stake he nearly owned him. Nothing could get in his way.

* * *

[Update note: 1. More has been added to the tumblr page. 2. There is now a Killer Jell-O fan club group on DeviantART. There is a link to it on the profile page and on the tumblr blog. Anyone's welcome to join! As long as you're a Killer Jell-O fan, of course.]


	17. Justice Against Justified

**Justice against Justified**

Slenderman Snivy stood on shock as he caught eye of Giratina. Ever since their talk he had become more and more wary of someone watching them. Seconds later he found himself staring at his own reflection, and the curious Jigglypuff behind him. Turning around, Slendersnivy quickly began to review the past days events before questions could be asked.

The Killer Jell-O stared at the grass as the green Pokemon talked to him. He had already heard all of this before, and honestly wasn't interested. He wanted answers not an explanation. If that even made sense, maybe he wanted both. He began playing in the grass, bored of the Snivy's smooth voice. Suddenly sharp leaves came at him, cutting him in the side. Slenderman Snivy was standing above him, annoyed at his lack of attention. The Killer Jell-O pouted and tended to the cuts, careful not to harm them any further. Then, Slenderman Snivy lost it. He was a decently powerful Pokemon, not some babysitter left to deal with this horrid kind of behavior! Slenderman Snivy leaped up and tackled the Killer Jell-O with all the force he could muster in his aggravation. He hit the Killer Jell-O, who knocked into a tree and rebounded right back to the Snivy with a terrible headache. Slenderman Snivy dodged out of the way, but the Killer Jell-O kicked his foot and sent his to the ground elsewhere. Slendy took deep breaths, counting to his lucky number, five, before regaining posture.

The Killer Jell-O moaned on the ground, face facing the cloud-filled sky. The clouds parted and revealed the sun, and its brightness pierced through his eyelids. The Killer Jell-O opened his agitated eyes when it all came back to him. Everything Slenderman Snivy, his friend, had been trying to tell him was true. Memories flooded through the gates of his mind. He could remember everything now, maybe even better than before. Inheriting his knife from Uncle Kevin Jiggle, setting off for adventure, even all the realizations he had made in doing so. He turned away from the sun, and he ran to go and help up Slenderman Snivy, to tell him the news! But he wasn't in the valley anymore. The sun wasn't shining. But everything else was. The Killer Jell-O was on a platform of stars. It was clear, but shone brilliantly. In front of him was Arceus, standing several feet away, and in his grasp was Slenderman Snivy.

"Welcome Mr. Jell-O." Arceus rasped. "I've been awaiting your arrival. I see you have your memory back- what a shame."

"Don't listen to him Jell-O!", Slenderman Snivy breathed out in desperation, "Arceus ju-MMPH!" Slenderman Snivy was cut off by Arceus, unable to tell his what was happening.

"Arceus stop, you're supposedly better than this." Welcome to Arceus' dimension for the event, Giratina entered as planned. Arceus knew that with Giratina on his side he would be victorious, percentages reaching over one-hundred percent. The Killer Jell-O gaped at the power party, unsure of how to carry forward. So he kept silent. "Just let him go Arceus, you're acting pitiful." Giratina rolled his eyes.

"May I remind you that you are in no position for criticism!" Arceus spat. "I'll stick your right back in your own dimension if you carry on like this!"

"Your know this is wrong and unjustified."

"I will have justice!"

"Is this what you call justice! Pinning Pokemon to the ground, destroying others for your own protection? Justice is but a veil you hide behind, letting it conceal your true intentions. You're healed near half way, and you know that this whole charade is for your own amusement rather than any sort of protection! Justice isn't even an excuse anymore, Arceus. There is no justice to be done here, this Pokemon has done nothing wrong. You are the one who has been doing the wrong."

"Lies! This Pokemon is a criminal, a killer, and most of all an abomination!"

"Hey!" The Killer Jell-O cried out.

"Silence!"

Giratina moved himself between the two Pokemon before Arceus could rashly react. "Listen Arceus, this Pokemon, although he has a strange way of doing it, seeks justice. He is, in a way, like you. Except better in every way. He does his own work instead of bribing others like me to do it for him. There's no reason for you to harm him, and no longer will I be a servant to you!"

"TRAITOR! I will lock you up for a million years if I have to!"

Arceus began to glow green all over, and Slenderman Snivy now stood faithfully next to him. Beneath his jacket the red X shone red, beating to the rhythm of his heart. He stood silent as he awaited Arceus' orders. "If you will exist to betray me, you will not exist at all!"

Slenderman Snivy lunged at Giratina, hitting him straight on with an attack like the Killer Jell-O had never seen. He suddenly realized with horror that all those times he had watched his friend fight he had been holding back. And even worse, he still might be. Giratina sliced through the air at the Snivy, disappearing a moment before impact. Giratina reappeared behind him, but Slenderman Snivy was ready for him. He shot twenty-two vines at Giratina, which latched onto him like a lasso, and then threw him to the star-struck ground. In sheer size and power, Giratina should've been bound to win, but with Arceus in charge of his every action whose victory it was to be was unclear. Giratina sent shadowy blobs at Slenderman Snivy by the dozen, only a few hitting. The Snivy flew backwards an bombarded into the Killer Jell-O, who had been standing in shock. Arceus was still glowing the green hue, eyes staring intently at his new minion. Slenderman Snivy pushed the Killer Jell-O aside and got back to work. The battle raged on.

The Killer Jell-O didn't know what to do, but neither appeared to be wearing down. Carefully avoiding the battle that took up most of the space, the Jigglypuff snuck closer to Arceus, hoping for a cheap shot if he could get lucky. He inched nearer and nearer to the enormous white Pokemon, holding his knife with his teeth as he attempted to crawl across. Arceus sensed another being coming in his direction, and quickly turned straight toward the Killer Jell-O. Arceus flicked him away and cried: "Enough of this foolishness! Say goodbye to your only hope." Arceus' green began to shine more vibrantly by the second. Vines began to wrap around Giratina's neck. Slenderman Snivy pulled Giratina down to his eye level. He reached his hand to his head and the Killer Jell-O looked away. But Giratina couldn't. Darkness erupted from around the two as Giratina writhed away. But even as his body violently moved his eyes didn't. Hat in hand, Slenderman Snivy's eyes pored into Giratina's. Giratina became limp, his irises shrunk and faltered, until his eyes became blank and he slowly faded away. "Now to take care of pest number two" Arceus darkly said.

Slenderman Snivy faced the Killer Jell-O without words, hat on his head and a sneer on his lips. The Killer Jell-O had to think of something fast. He wished was as adept as his friend in thinking of quick solutions. Always knowing what's going on. He didn't want to hurt his friend, but it seemed he had no other choice. The Killer Jell-O charged. Footsteps pounded against the clear ground, stars dimmed more than ever before. Slenderman Snivy stood ahead, vines beginning to creep from his side like a nest of Ekans. Fifteen..fourteen..thirteen..the seconds before collision decreased with every step. The Killer Jell-O pulled his knife out, letting it glint in the stars that surrounded them. He turned in sharply, reflecting the brightness into Slenderman Snivy's eyes. He flinched and the Killer Jell-O jumped up, landing his foot on Slenderman Snivy's hat, crumpling it horribly. He threw his knife in Arceus' direction, taking his chance while he could. Arceus switched into the ghost type, knowing with a grin that the knife would simply go right through him, but Arceus wasn't where the Killer Jell-O had been aiming.

Arceus' ghost plate came out from his body, signalling the change in type when the knife hit. The balance between the plate and Arceus was lost, and the plate knocked out of view, slipping off the edge. The Killer Jell-O's knife laid under Arceus, it's pinging the only sound. Slenderman Snivy faltered, regaining his own consciousness for a moment, but then retreating back into Arceus' possession. The X glowed slightly dimmer, but nobody noticed.

The Killer Jell-O turned around to see a mass of vines coming at him. His hands glowed a slight silver as he pounded and slapped them away. Some he even bit off as they wrapped around his arm. The Killer Jell-O could now only play defensively until he could think of how to get himself out of this mess, if there was still anything to come back to. With Giratina gone, upholding reality he couldn't even imagine what kind of destruction was going on back home. Arceus stabilized back into his normal form, standing by and watching the two Pokemon battle each other. He wanted to go recover his ghost plate, but couldn't without releasing all holds on Slenderman Snivy. So Arceus stayed and watched. Attacks of several different types would occasionally come his way, but Arceus took little damage as he changed into his remaining types accordingly.

To his slight right and about eight feet away the Killer Jell-O took a deep breath. Anticipating some sort of normal attack, Arceus switched into the Steel type as the Killer Jell-O released his hyper voice. The sounds waves blew not only all of the leaves back, but also Slenderman Snivy. He knocked into Arceus, causing him to lose his concentration and another plate. It flew off as Arceus stumbled slightly, increasingly frustrated with his plate's fragility. Arceus glowered at the Pokemon at his feet, and Slenderman Snivy screamed in agony as the X burned deeper into his skin. He fell to the floor on his knees, his entire being seeming to shrivel in agony. Yet, when he got up, he seemed even stronger than before.

Leaves sharp as blades orbited around his body, tornados left in bunches but the leaf supply never reduced. It only grew. Storms whipped up the behind him, going whichever way he pointed. And as the display went on Slenderman Snivy grew. As he used growth the storm would worsen and the leaf parade thickened. The Killer Jell-O stood against the storm, leaves cutting into him from every direction as he tried not to be blown away. Some he slapped away, but others would cut him from behind. The rustle of leaves was too loud for him to try singing, even with his microphone.

His microphone..it was still where he had first stood! The Killer Jell-O rushed over to where his microphone lay, past the leaves that seemed to be hissing at him. He grabbed it with a new power when he was grabbed. Slenderman Snivy now stood almost as tall as Arceus, and not held the Killer Jell-O with vines almost as thick as he was. So the Jigglypuff did the only thing he could think of. He screamed.


	18. Three Falls

**Three Falls**

The world around them shook, the floor beneath them cracking. Beams of light erupted from the cracks. Arceus frantically changed type in order to avoid damage, but as an explosion happened behind him, he lost yet another. The plate knocked out of view, and Arceus laid still with large bruises and scathes all over his body. Slenderman Snivy flinched, and seemed to flicker, as if unable to control his actions. He shrunk and knelt to the ground, looking up at the Killer Jell-O in all the commotion, and smiled. He did a quick flip to stand upright, and ran over to the Killer Jell-O's side; free from Arceus' control.

Meanwhile, over by Arceus, his type changing was out of control. Arceus' ring around his torso began to glow psychedelically, the flashing colors enough to give seizures. _It's not over, _he thought. _I can still fight, it's only those two left. _Arceus looked up to witness the destruction of his own little dimension, his home. Everything was pulled all from a scream. It was all a chain reaction. _I can't be..the only one..who suffered damages. _Arceus stood up on wobbly legs, making small cracks in the floor that spawned from the bigger ones. The Killer Jell-O turned toward him, Slenderman Snivy right by him. They squinted at the spectrum Arceus uncontrollably emitted. The Killer Jell-O looked beyond Arceus, his knife was still by him, right next to the largest crack in the floor. The Killer Jell-O knew it would be a long drop down. Everything was finally coming to the end. Slenderman Snivy coughed, and the Killer Jell-O turned to see that his right ear was bleeding slightly.

Suddenly, the Snivy began to glow. It was a black color at first, slowly then rapidly changing from black to white. The white shone brightest, even temporarily blinding the Killer Jell-O and Arceus, forcing them to look away. The glow then died instantly and the Killer Jell-O saw Slenderman Snivy fall. He didn't understand what had happened, but behind him the air began to shimmer. Arceus snapped out of his confusion over what had happened, and began to glide towards the Killer Jell-O. The Killer Jell-O instinctively took a step back, but paused to look at his fellow ally. He knew he couldn't simply leave him there, and went back to stand in front of him as a barrier. Seconds past like hours, and soon Arceus was floating a mere three feet in front of them.

"There is no where you can hide now, heh", Arceus chuckled in the face of his self-thought imminent victory. "You haven't been very good guests, and now there is nothing more you can do, fools.

Slenderman Snivy shook, and with his last few ounces of energy forced himself to get up. He looked down at the floor and smirked. Too weary to stand for very long he fell back to the remains of the floor. He got on his knees and supported his weight with his arms. He looked right at Arceus and said, "That's because..it's already done." Slenderman Snivy stood up again, using his Jiggly friend to hoist himself up, leaning on him for support. "Reversal." He fell down, but not to the floor. The Killer Jell-O caught him with fumbling arms, and struggled to keep him from falling completely. He pondered what those last few words meant; they must've been important if he knew it would be the last thing he could say before he fainted. Of course, Arceus wondered as well. But it was no matter as to what it meant, for it couldn't possibly stop him from taking those both down! Reversal..Arceus recalled that it simply did damage. If he remembered right it was more damage the more he was hurt. Yet Arceus didn't feel hurt at all, and instantly realized that whatever the Snivy did was in vain. He was a traitor just like that pesky Giratina, and like it he would pay! _At least the grass snake will die in his sleep_, he thought.

The Killer Jell-O pulled Slenderman Snivy away from Arceus while he wasn't paying attention. Unlike a few days prior, he couldn't carry him so easily. If he could only get him to safety, he could battle Arceus himself. But before long Arceus had rearranged himself and was coming towards them, but more slowly, as if savoring the moment. The Killer Jell-O practically pulled his friend along, walking backwards as to keep an eye on Arceus. Yet he still had to continually look back, or else he might fall off the floor. The strain showed on the Jigglypuff's face, and soon he had reached the edge. But now, what had been shimmering behind him was above him. The Killer Jell-O looked above to see the shimmers for the first time, and couldn't remember if they had been there before. He frantically looked back to Arceus, who didn't seem to care about the phenomenon. The Killer Jell-O looked back up, and the shimmers began to expand. They turned into shining orbs, seemingly delicate like bubbles. They connected and started to take shape. The shape became solid, and then three-dimensional. It rose a bit, and then dove down into the abyss. The Killer Jell-O's heart sank. What may have been his best hope, was suddenly gone. But it wasn't his biggest issue. His heart beat raced and the air seemed colder as Arceus right in front of him. Slenderman Snivy smiled in his sleep.

"What a shame-it appears you've reached the edge. It hasn't been fun, and it's about time you've reached the endgame." The Killer Jell-O had to squint to look at Arceus, but wouldn't let it look like he was under any sort of pressure. All of the flashing colors distracted him from the small white light below them all. "FINALLY YOU WILL GET A TASTE OF REAL JUSTICE!" Arceus proclaimed his victory in several self-absorbed shouts, but all the Killer Jell-O could focus on was how the white was coming closer and closer. And then, it disappeared. _!_, the Killer Jell-O thought. He bit his lip as to not shout angrily, and looked back at Arceus; then it came. From nowhere, the giant white glob reappeared right underneath Arceus. With no time to react, Arceus' underside was hit with full force. The white figure had become more clearly defined. It stopped pushing Arceus up but it continued to fly. Lines appeared across the white, defining where and what each part of it was. The Killer Jell-O's eyes widened with glee as it gained color while using it's massive tail to smack Arceus down back to the platform.

"Giratina!" The Killer Jell-O shouted. He wasn't sure what reversal did, probably not this, somehow Slenderman Snivy was able to reverse all of the actions he performed while under Arceus' control. Giratina nodded their way and swooped down to their side. He opened the portal back to the regular Pokemon dimensions and told the Killer Jell-O to hurry. The Killer Jell-O tossed Slenderman Snivy at Giratina and ran the opposite direction. Arceus laid crippled on the floor, but even so the Killer Jell-O tip-toed by him. He broke into a sprint the second he was past him. He sprinted to where he would be but three feet from the knife, and then fell. He used the momentum to slide and grab his knife like the main protagonist in a really bad action film. Too preoccupied with the return of his beloved knife to his hands, the Killer Jell-O paid no attention as he fell through the huge gap. All he did was do his signature grin in a knife-induced daze. Stars glinted in his eyes as he began the eternal downfall. Giratina sighed deeply and took chase after him. He dove to underneath him, and in perfect timing used his tail to whack the Jigglypuff all the up to the top. The Killer Jell-O began to dance on the platform, and Arceus began to stir. The Killer Jell-O froze. Arceus began getting to his feet. Giratina took the Killer Jell-O into his arms in one swift swoop and they went back to join Slenderman Snivy on the other side.

The two quickly began to rest as they reached temporary safety back in the valley, but everything seemed different from when they left. The trees were bent in all directions, some things looked contracted and others thoroughly stretched out.

"What happened here?" The Killer Jell-O asked, looking at Giratina.

"In my prolonged 'absence' from this world, the Distortion World became so out of balance that it severely damaged this one."

"Where's Slendy?"

Giratina motioned towards the worst damaged area with his new dark, shadowy wings in a silent answer. The Killer Jell-O came over to see Slenderman Snivy kicking up dead grass, hands in his jacket pockets. Not a scratch was on him. His ear seemed completely healed as well, there was no visible sign that it had ever been hurt. The Slendersnivy turned his way as he approached.

"Um, you're healed?"

"An old friend stopped by. They used Morning Sun to compliment my Synthesis, which would be painful otherwise. All while you acted recklessly", Slenderman Snivy replied, as matter of factly as always. The Killer Jell-O was surprised that he knew about his "knife-incident", and suddenly wanted to change the subject.

"A friend you say?" The Killer Jell-O inquired. He hoped mostly to change the subject, but was also curious. He had never known the Slendersnivy to have any other..friends.

Slenderman Snivy glared at him in reply, making it clear that he wasn't to pry. The Killer Jell-O took an uneasy step back, unsure of how to proceed. The Slenderman Snivy had never been much of a conversationalist, and was very keen on making his life a shrouded mystery. He wanted to ask 'What's next?', but he knew that it probably wouldn't go very well, the Snivy would only go on about how obvious it is. So he waited. Arceus would most likely be coming soon, and if he could heal himself like Slenderman Snivy did it would be much more of a challenge that anticipated. At least Slenderman Snivy would be on their team this time.

The sun shone dimly, obscured by wispy clouds. Over the hill, a ghost army was approaching. They weren't very organized, nor did most of them take the matter seriously. Boo had told them of Giratina's instruction as told, but was only a cheap laugh. A large majority of the ghosts thought she was only out for attention, that she just couldn't get enough. Some went to watch her be made a fool of when she was inevitably proven wrong, and a few here and there thought she might be right. But the largest majority bothered going only because Mama Gengar, the overall leader of the ghost hideaway, aside from the Elders, said so. As sightings of the final destination came into view, the group began to get antsy. Boo was relieved to see that Giratina was there, waiting patiently, but something was amiss. In the distance a dark portal swirled open, and Arceus began to step out.


	19. Emerging Dusk

**A/N: **This is for you Dave! Who wrote a review that made my day. This is the final chapter of the Killer Jell-O, I hope all of my readers enjoy it! As always, it's not too late to review, and is much appreciated!

* * *

**Emerging Dusk**

Arceus emerged his dimension as bright as the sun and flashing like a rainbow. The ground rumbled as he set down his enormous golden foot. Branches that only hung limply from their base fell down from various heights, their crashes the only noise. The position of the sun caused shadows to block out Arceus' face, leaving only a faint, dark green where his eyes were. A few of the ghost army made instant retreat as they saw their foe step out confidently, unaware of the damage that he had taken. A majority, though, gulped and took faith in their leader Giratina. Giratina nodded to his followers, letting them know it was okay to be scared, but not okay to let it take control of them. A few of the retreats came back, taking place in line with embarrassment spelled across their faces. Giratina used his wings to motion them back a bit, and took a step forward with his six feet, blocking the ghosts and facing Arceus.

The Killer Jell-O and Slenderman Snivy stood right beneath Arceus, who had appeared right above them. It was only by the Slendersnivy's quick thinking that they weren't squished. But coming out Arceus had not noticed them. Unaware, he instantly began to make demands of their whereabouts.

"Hey Slendy", the Killer Jell-O whispered.

"Must you do this right now?"

"Uh, well. Yes. I do actually."

The Slendersnivy was shocked for a mere moment at the Killer Jell-O's assertiveness. Normally when he hinted that it wasn't the time he would back off, know what's better.

"Fine. Carry on."

"..Who actually is this guy and what does he want with me again?" The Killer Jell-O had been wondering why Arceus was after him. But all he had was a name so far. After just getting his memory back too..And the Pokémon had known it. It was perfectly timed. Almost as if he knew everything, like how Slenderman Snivy always seemed too, but creepier.

"Arceus."

"I got that already."

"Can't you see we're not in the best position to be making small talk?", Slenderman Snivy said testily.

"I'm aware! And I'll give away our position right now if you don't tell me!", the Killer Jell-O whispered loudly.

But it was too loud. The air had grown still as Giratina had stalled off answering any questions to Arceus, and Arceus stopped asking, thinking of how else to find the two. Arceus heard the last thing the Killer Jell-O said, and using his foot, kicked the Jigglypuff lightly; pushing him between him and Giratina.

"Why do I want you, you ask?" Arceus smirked, "reasons of my own of course. Let's start from the beginning shall we? I am the Alpha Pokémon, creator of this universe. Many regard me as a deity, but unlike a God, I can be given injury and 'faint' and they call it now. However, I cannot 'die' per say. Or at least I never have, but I suppose that's obvious. I like to think I'm a Pokémon of good Judgment. As the caretaker, I must keep several things in order, some of which have been passed on. For example, Dialga and Palkia, Giratina's brothers, watch over time and space. They're the good ones."

Giratina glared at Arceus, but didn't say anything. Arceus snickered and continued his speech.

"Eh hem. Where was I? Don't answer; I already know. That 'I-don't-care-move-on-with-it' face really says something. I'll accept your request and move on then. Take it as a token of my hospitality. I need to keep the peace. Things were made to be a certain way. You are disturbing that way. Dialga has been too busy to come and show me your past, but nevertheless you surely can't have a good reason for doing what you do. It's despicable. And in no way natural. Between a complicated series of events I set out to stop your ways. But it failed due to infiltration and betrayal. Giratina found you interesting, likely the most fascinating thing he's seen ever since he was locked away. He was in a fake alliance with me, and was very good at it. He told of me to your Snivy friend, isn't that right Mr. Slendersnivy? Or should I call you-"

"No, you shouldn't; but for everything else..yes", Slenderman Snivy replied, looking down.

The Killer Jell-O looked at Slenderman Snivy. He had known about everything! And hadn't bothered to tell him as soon as he could. The Killer Jell-O just couldn't understand it. He thought they were friends. Arceus didn't wait for the Killer Jell-O to take in what he quickly explained, and continued on after a few moments.

"Don't look at your friend that way Mr. Jell-O, at first he thought he was doing what was best. Not even dark Pokémon like him can be right all the time. You're quite lucky to have such a powerful ally on your side. I would know, my short control over him was truly an impeccable experience. Let me continue on with the point. I altered events using Mr. Snivy, and let you lose your memory. I was so hoping you wouldn't get it back. It would've been the cleanest way to stop you. But you gained it back, predictable. I'm only doing the same as you Mr. Jell-O, looking for justice. We just have different methods, no? But now you've wrought devastation among my home. I know Giratina will attack me if I take an inch closer. I would've thought he learned his lesson last time he pulled this. He really has no respect for his creator, what a rebel. Yet the thing is..I don't care."

An orange orb grew from Arceus' forehead, and within seconds was launched into the sky.

"I WILL HAVE MY JUSTICE!" Arceus boomed. The orb exploded above like a firework and meteors began to rain down on Giratina and his army. Giratina shot back Shadow Balls at the meteors, hoping to destroy them before they hit but there were too many. Meteors crashed on the scattering ghosts, losing any sense of formation and ducking for cover. Finally Giratina disappeared, reappearing in front of the largest of the meteors and destroying, the fragments rebounding off in wild directions. The Killer Jell-O ran back underneath Arceus and out by his tail. Slenderman Snivy was waiting for him there.

"I-I just can't even believe you sometimes!" The Killer Jell-O exclaimed. "What's so wrong with me being in the loop?!"

"Who said there was something wrong?"

"I pretty sure there's a saying about it. Actions speak louder than words ring a bell?"

"No."

The Killer Jell-O audibly expressed his frustration, and slapped his forehead with his hand. The Slendersnivy knew things weren't in control anymore, and felt bad for ever thinking they were, or that he could keep them within restraint. Pokémon like Arceus simply do what they want. But now wasn't the time to feel frustrated, so Slenderman Snivy began to plan his counter attack. _Giratina and Arceus have begun a one-on-one battle. It's clear that this will buy some time before Giratina becomes overpowered. Arceus is still in a type frenzy. The ghosts could prove useful, although most of them don't look like they've battled in quite a while. As long as Arceus can move, he will prove a threat, so restraining him must be the first thing done. Might as well do that myself. The Killer Jell-O can do..Anything I suppose. Play around with his knife maybe. _Slenderman Snivy zoned into the middle of the Killer Jell-O's speech. Making no motion to hide that he hadn't heard a thing, Slenderman Snivy swooped the Killer Jell-O into the fan of his tail, and flipped the Killer Jell-O onto the tip of Arceus' tail.

"What are you doing now!"

"Acting within the reason of time. Now go help stop Arceus."

Slenderman Snivy used his nose to point towards the direction of Giratina. The Killer Jell-O shakily turned around to see that Arceus was only standing still because he had won against Giratina. Giratina lay on the ground while the ghost steadily began to surround them. They didn't look hurt physically, but in heart they were torn to shreds. Joining together, the ghosts cursed Arceus from many directions, letting it sap at his health. Arceus knew he couldn't last too long under this curse, but in truth they had sacrificed their health in order to attack.

The Killer Jell-O crept up Arceus' back, knife in hand. The flashing ring around him shone in his face too bright to see, and the Killer Jell-O had to hang onto it just to not fall off.

"WHO IS UP THERE!" Arceus shouted.

"The Apricorn delivery guy!", the Killer Jell-O shouted as sarcastically as he could.

"YOU!"

The Killer Jell-O clung on to Arceus as he violently tried to shake him off. The Killer Jell-O slunk his knife in his head puff, and used both hangs to cling around Arceus as best he could. The tips of his arms could just barely touch each other spread full out around Arceus. The Killer Jell-O tried to figure out what he could do, but there was nothing. If he let go he would suffer a fatal drop, and if he clung on there was nothing he could do to help. The only thing he did was keep Arceus distracted.

Slenderman Snivy looked up at the scene above him. It appeared that the Killer Jell-O had done something more useful than anticipated. Slenderman Snivy stood among the ghost army, looking for a familiar face. After several three-second scans he found it. Or more precisely, her. Cautiously, he approached Boo, now much bigger than when he had last seen her. It was clear that she had been battling, and most certainly been toughing up from it.

"Excuse me, but you're the one who I met before, correct?"

"Um..y-yes. I think so." Boo shakily replied. She wondered why the green non-ghost wanted her, she was tired of being part of people's special attention.

"In what condition are you fellow ghosts in?"

"I-I don't think they can take any more offensive battling."

"Can they attack at all?"

"U-uhh, M-maybe. I don't know."

"May I see your mother?"

Boo nodded yes and went to fetch her mother. Hopefully Mama Gengar would be able to handle the situation much better than she had. Boo found her mother caring for the injured, and took over her position as she went to talk to the new strategist. She hoped that it would be better than an all-offensive attack.

"Want do you want with my family now?" Mama Gengar asked, unwilling to put anyone at a serious risk.

"I was wondering if they would capable to spiting Arceus, that's all." Slenderman Snivy said in his most soothing voice.

"Well of course they can! Even the simplest of ghosts can spite."

"So you will?"

Mama Gengar looked at Slenderman Snivy, and rolled her eyes. "I'll rally the troops."

Arceus was still battling against the Killer Jell-O in the sky, turning in circles, and maneuvering up and down as fast as he could. The Killer Jell-O turned a slight shade of green from the roller coaster ride, but kept clinging on. The Killer Jell-O looked down, ready to actually deliver apricorns. But what he saw below made him realize that he was carrying out one of the most important jobs; he was keeping Arceus distracted. Below, whoble and black blobs were forming a circle around where Arceus was flinging him around, all directed by a smaller green dot, with black at the top where a hat was. Slenderman Snivy was coordinating the ghosts for a mass attack! As long as they didn't hit him..

"Ready, go! Mean Look!" Mama Gengar shouted out orders passed along from Slenderman Snivy, unsure of what he actually wanted to happen. From personal experience, moves like Mean Look, Spite, and Grudge didn't look to have any sort of effect. But according to the Snivy they would be crucial.

"Now use spite." Slenderman Snivy said, biting his lip at the scene above. Hopefully the Killer Jell-O would hang in there.

"Ok everyone, Spite is a go!"

All of the ghosts glowed black, and sent black, smoky trails at Arceus. It didn't seem to do anything, but Slenderman Snivy was confident in his success. Arceus saw the smoke coming at him and stopped. He didn't know what to make of it, but he knew that something had happened without his notice. Arceus tried to use Judgment, but as the orange orb began to appear above his forehead it flickered and then dissipated. Arceus suddenly realized that he couldn't attack anymore..at least not that way. But all other ways we're physical, and he couldn't take out the entire opposing team one at a time..but then again. He was only after two. Arceus lowered himself back onto the ground, his mere height enough to make the ghosts take a step back. But not Slenderman Snivy. Mama Gengar turned back to him to tell him to tell him that she was going to go back home, but he had already left view.

The Killer Jell-O flipped himself upright back onto Arceus, and took his knife back into his hand. Arceus seemed to have given up on him, and also realized that there wasn't much he could do from this position anyway. What Arceus was really doing was looking for Slenderman Snivy. The ghosts had packed up and run for it, all making it safely back with new stories to tell. The Snivy wouldn't have gone with him, but he didn't seem to be back on the battle zone either. Giratina was still limp, and the Killer Jell-O thought that maybe the Slendersnivy had hidden under him. But maybe that would be too obvious.

Slenderman Snivy couldn't believe how Arceus couldn't find him in such an obvious spot. Or at least why it hadn't worked yet. He had had a Dusclops use shadow sneak to get under Arceus, and had hitched a right with them. But as far as he was concerned, the same tricks shouldn't work twice. But then again, Arceus didn't really seem to get out much. Slenderman Snivy took underneath Arceus, silent as a Whismur. He let four vines, thicker than usual, creep from under his jacket and slither towards Arceus' legs. He wanted them in the notch-like part of his legs so that they wouldn't slip out. He lassoed them around stealthily, and then squeezed them tight and let them go from his body by cutting them with razor leaves. Slenderman Snivy flinched as his vines were cut off, and tied the four vine leftovers together as soon as he could. Arceus surely felt them, but seemed to be too preoccupied with where he was located. Slenderman Snivy hoped his knot was secure, and ran right from underneath Arceus.

"Looking for me?" The Slendersnivy taunted. He made sure that Arceus heard him, and then ran as fast as he could away in a perfectly straight line.

Arceus followed with a jolt, knocking the Killer Jell-O back to the tip of his tail. He had lost his footing and flew all the way back, blowing up like a balloon and catching the tail tip at the last second. He wouldn't be able to hold his breath long enough to take the complete fall. The Killer Jell-O had also had the wind near knocked out of him, and struggled to re-catch his breath. Suddenly he found himself flying across the air once again, spinning around in a Ferris Wheel-like direction. Unable to take in air with ease, the Killer Jell-O closed his eyes, bracing for impact. But there was no impact, and the Killer Jell-O didn't even realize that he had landed until he reopened his eyes, wondering what was taking so long. He found himself lying next to a standing Slenderman Snivy, a fallen Arceus in front of him.

"I used my Magical Leaf you catch you mid air and bring you here. Arceus must have flipped you when he tumbled down." Slenderman Snivy explained, as if he knew what the Killer Jell-O was going to ask.

"How did Arceus get this way?"

"He fell, obviously."

"But HOW."

"I'll explain later."

Arceus lifted his mighty head to the Slendersnivy, aggravated that he was unable to move. He knew that he should be able to break free of whatever held him, but he was not in top form. Arceus hung his head in solemn defeat.

Arceus began to speak, "You have won; I will admit that. Congratulations, I will not kill you. However, I cannot leave back to my home until you set me free."

"What makes you think we would set you free?! You can sit right here and waste away while I carve your face off!" The Killer Jell-O exclaimed.

"Calm down Jell-O", Slenderman Snivy soothed, "We will not let him go, but we will not leave him here either. Even if we let him free he could not leave the area, Arceus has been bound by Mean Look. Instead he will be transported, please give this to Giratina over there." Slenderman Snivy handed the Killer Jell-O a small berry. It was a whoble, bluish color, with five spikes protruding from its otherwise circular shape.

"What's this?! I've never even seen this berry before!"

"I know not the name, but go and give it to Giratina, now please."

The Killer Jell-O took the berry and walked over to the knocked out Giratina. He looked over at Slenderman Snivy when he realized he would have to put it in his mouth, but the Slendersnivy just nodded. Now he saw why he didn't want to do it himself. The Killer Jell-O dramatically held the berry over Giratina's mouth, looked away, sighed, and dropped it in. The berry took immediate effect and began to work in Giratina's system. Giratina shuddered all over and then stood up, still bruised but looking much better. The Killer Jell-O bounced back over to Slenderman Snivy's side, who told Giratina what had happened, and had him bring him back into his own universe, where he would remain captive until he became strong enough to break Mean Look's power. Giratina did his work and by the time he was back the sun was down. Giratina nodded and went through a portal, leading now to wherever he pleased; free at last.

"So Slendy what's next?" The Killer Jell-O wondered, as they walked through the path of destruction.

"To do what we do, what else?" Slenderman Snivy answered his question with a question, leaving the Killer Jell-O to wonder what DID they do? But he guessed his job wasn't done yet, he had only accomplished over one adversary. There were still plenty to go.

So the Killer Jell-O and Slenderman Snivy strolled side by side towards the crescent moon, more adventure likely awaiting them.


End file.
